


Something Wicked Comes This Way

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Antivan Crows, Assassination Attempt(s), Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Betrayal, Declarations Of Love, Desire, Dorkiness, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Kings & Queens, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Mabari, Male-Female Friendship, NSFW, Nobility, Oral Sex, Pain, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Strong Female Characters, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira Cousland is the wild, willful and sarcastic woman who is also the twin Sister of the Hero of Ferelden, Aedan, who died to save the the world from the Blight. </p><p>A year before Aedan's great sacrifice. Bryce Cousland betrothed Moira to Nathaniel Howe and learning of it she runs away to enjoy life to its  fullest before being leashed with a husband. Hoping one day to reconcile with her parents, she blames herself for not being there to save them.</p><p>In Denerim she learns of a Tourney being held to honor her Brother and goes to compete and make some quick coin.</p><p>Thrust back into a world she doesn't want anymore, she finds herself involve in thwarting a plot to kill King Alistair, a horny former Queen trying to screw her way to the top, an Antivian Elf dragging her off on one to many adventures and a King who is dying to seduce her and she isn't so sure she wants to stop him, oh and a herd of mabari puppies destroying the palace, yep life in Ferelden is fun.</p><p>Obviously an AU world still falling within the DA world and timeline, just adding a new spunky and fun loving member to the Cousland Family</p><p>Rated Explicit for part of chapter 7 and pure Alistair smut Chapter 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Denerim. The heart of Ferelden and home of Ferelden Royalty. Destroyed by the Blight a little over a year ago, one would not know by looking at it now. The city thrived and today it was busier than ever. Today Denerim celebrated and honored the man who saved the world from Darkspawn, the man who slayed the Archdemon, the man who died to make the world safe from evil, the man who was Moira's twin Brother Aedan. Even now she felt numb knowing he was gone. She lost over a year she could of been with him, before he became a Grey Warden, had she not ran away from her home. She had loved her family dearly, but always longed for adventure and to see new places. Aedan and her had spoke of traveling together, to see the world together and to have fun together. But when her Father signed a betrothal contract with Rendon Howe for his youngest son Nathaniel and her to be married she had been furious. She pleaded with her Father, even her Mother and Brothers did too, but no one could convince him to break the contract. So in the middle of the night, she had left her home and family. She expected her Father would change his mind and then she could go back home and be with all of them once more. But that day would never come. Howe, attacked her home and killed her parents, sister-in-law and nephew and took it all for himself. Then Fergus died at Ostagar and a few months later Aedan was as well. Within a span of a few months, she became a orphan.

A few weeks after the Blight ended she had met an Antivian Elf named Zevran Arainia and later his friend Isabela. Zevran had traveled with Aedan and through him she learned about her Brother as a Warden. How he became extremely close to his fellow Warden Alistair, who was now King and how Aedan had fallen deeply in love with the Witch Morrigan. Zevran told her how the funeral held by the King for Aedan was and how Alistair had broke down while speaking to them and cried for the lost of the man he called Brother. Alistair had sworn then that no one would ever forget Aedan and that he would be sure his memory would be forever honored. Which was why she was here, there was a Tourney in honor of Aedan for all to come and compete and pay homage to the fallen hero. Zevran had heard when it was to be and then convinced her to come and compete. No one would know who she was. It all sounded good, until she found out that Fergus was still alive and not only in Denerim but was friends with King Alistair and had become a constant companion as well to the King.

She had cried tears of joy seeing Fergus and knowing he lived was a gift from the heavens themselves, but then she realized if he saw her he would want her to stay and she would be forced back into the life of a Noble. Where others brokered marriages like trying to breed the best bloodlines for horses. If you were lucky, you eventually fell in love with whomever your parents or guardians picked, like her parents and Fergus too, but if not, you could look forward to a lifetime of misery. No, she would rather live how she was now than to go back to that life.

Moira shook her head, why did it always seem like she was thrown into situations that she was always trying to avoid? Like the fact she was in Denerim and now trying to avoid her elder Brother. She had almost walked right into Fergus twice now and both times he had King Alistair with him, and while she did not want nothing to do with any Nobles or Royalty, she had to say one thing about the King, he was one fine looking man who was deliciously wicked, but as a King, he would be like typical uppity nobles that she preferred to be far away from. 

She sat in her tent at the Royal Tourney and thinking more about how all this was to honor her twin Brother. Her brave and beloved Brother who gave his life to stop the Blight before it consumed Ferelden. She silently winced, she should of been with him, should of been there to defend him, instead of running away because she wanted adventure and not a wedding band. She came here hoping to feel closer to her Brother only to find out her elder Brother Fergus was not only alive, but here and a very close friend to King Luscious Lips. She knew if Fergus saw her he would know who she was. She hadn't changed that much since he last saw her. She had longer curlier hair now and was a bit thinner and taller and actually had decent boobs finally, but face wise? She was still boring ole Moira. Part of her wanted to leave before Fergus saw her and part of her wanted him to see her so she could get close enough to see if she could take a ride on the King of Ferelden till her hips were bruised...damn she cursed to herself. After seeing him up close she had been thinking of him nonstop and when she heard him talk? The man's voice sounded like liquid seduction, not to mention his lips that she bet were a treat to kiss ...good grief, she had to get him off her mind. Enough was enough, she needed to start packing and was doing well, until Zevran walked in. Seeing her trunks and bags, he asked her what she was doing.

"Getting out of here before Fergus sees me and I jump the Ki....er um jump into a fight or something." Good grief woman she thought to herself, she was acting worse than an alley cat looking for a meal to satisfy an itch or something. Traveling with Zevran and for awhile the pirate Isabela, she had sunk to a fairly crude level of thought. No one would ever think of her as a Cousland and were the only family in Ferelden second to the royal line. Hmmm the royal line, the tall, hot, muscular royal line...damn why did her thoughts keep coming back to King Alistair? Maker help her but damn she wanted a bite out of him, well maybe a few licks too, but hey, whose counting right? Obviously she was.

"Oh no you don't my dear" Zevran looked her in the eye "part of my money went into those fees that you guaranteed would be doubled and doubled a few more times. We, or you stay"

"Fine, but I get caught and drug into this crap again, you are coming with me"

"Ah my dear, finally my heart soars" Zevran gives a very dramatic sigh

"Oh great Elf of wisdom, what maketh thou heart soarth?"

"You said I was coming with you and I would very much love to come with you"

"You're such an ass" she snorted

"Yes, I have one, but whose has you so distracted I wonder?"

"One of these days Elf..."

"You will make wild passionate love to me, yes?"

Snorting, she threw her sword at him, "Start polishing,...you do know how to polish a weapon  right?" she chuckled

Shaking his head and laughing he waited for her to get up and start on polishing her armor as he worked on her sword.

*******

Jousting had always come easy for her and oh how her Brothers had hated it. Her Mother had made a huge scene over her Father allowing her to joust, but when not a person on the estate could ever unhorse her, Mother showed more than a little pride. Even Ser Gilmore said he would rather used as a battling ram for the next war the King fought than to face her once more of the field. Shield Maiden of Highever, her Mother called her, Maker she missed her parents and her Brothers. They had all been so close and then she left. Focus she told herself. She couldn't change the past and she planned on winning the Tourney, so she needed to focus.

It didn't take her long to beat all the jousters. They even had people strike after learning she had no equal on the back of a horse. She could see her Brother teasing her as her Mother would cheer. She blinked back a tear, damn it she was not going to shed a tear out here.

Next event was hand to hand. Like normal all there was were men who used either the two handed claymore or a large hammer or sword and shield. They always looked shocked when she entered with sword and dagger. Some would laugh until their ass was under her boot.

"The final match is Mor of Ferelden and his Majesty, King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden"

She spun around and watched him enter, Andraste ass he was hot in his silver royal armor while carrying his helm. She wanted a bite out of him badly and watching him approach made her tremble, weren't royalty suppose to be inbred and ugly?Thankfully, with her helmet on, he couldn't tell who she was or even if she was a male or not.

They were almost ready when a pale blonde woman ran up to the King and tie a ribbon, her "favor" around his arm before starting. So much for that fantasy, she never messed with men who were taken. She had been one on the cheated side of that story and after that, well never again.

"What no favor for you Ser Knight?" Alistair taunted "No lovely Lady wishing you well?'

Smug bastard, like she needed some bimbo's ribbon. Right then Zevran caught up with her finally and beckon her closer

"Ah any lovely Lady who thrashes men, needs a proper favor" and wrapped a silk cord over my bicep.

"Wait, your a woman? and you know Zevran?"

Shit, she forgot Zevran had traveled with Aedan and Alistair.

Lunging at him she said, "Yes I am a woman and unless you want me to spank your ass with my sword, draw your damn weapon"

Alistair was only caught off guard for a second, before regaining himself. He fought well and at the end, it was close, but she got him off balance and while she went crashing down with him, she ended up on top with her sword by his neck.

"Very well fought, I especially loved the end" he smirked while she tried to get off of him.

"The end? Why that?"

"Its the part now, with you perched on top me and your thighs were wrapped around my hips."

"I think that idea is best said to your Lady, you could try be one of those rare Nobles that actually stay true to their Ladies" finally standing again she quickly left a very stunned Alistair behind her.

Catching up with Zevran, she snorted in disgust it truly irked her how Alistair was a dog like the rest. Noble men, as if, maybe in title only. All were the same, looking for a tumble wherever they could. Even her beloved Brothers tumbled a maid here and there, while Fergus at least never did so at the castle thankfully, but she heard him and Aedan talk about their trips enough to know he was no saint either.

It was one reason she loved Zevran so much. He never hid the fact he enjoyed a good tumble and sex was only a game for two, or more, to enjoy. Same with Isabela. She missed Isabela, but last she heard she was still in Kirkwall following some guy around, which wasn't shocking, but the fact she stayed that long was a bit of a surprise.

Reaching her tent, she began to get out of her plate. Armor was great for battle, but being sweaty inside a tin suit, sucked.

"Zevran, is my bath ready yet?" she called out from behind the sheet hung to hide her while changing.

"No, but I can keep you busy until it is"

That wasn't Zevran, that was....that was.....oh hell basket. Throwing the sheet aside she stepped out in her breast band and leather breeches to see King Alistair and someone else in her tent. Shit.

"So Milady Mor, or More of what?" he smirked

"It's Moira, but I go by Mor at Tourney's since boys seem to get worked up and scared about fighting a woman"

"I told you she was a handful Fergus"

Crap, the man with him turned around and she met the eyes of her Brother who now was wearing a huge smile.

"Mori!" he ran to hug her "Oh Mori, I thought, I thought oh Maker you're alive and here!" He kissed her forehead

"You big ox, let me go" she laughed

"Look at you! Look! The runt was finally bloomed into a beautiful swan! Maker Mother would of been showing you off to anyone she could"

"Fergus, are you saying, this is Aedan's and yours Sister? Maker, this is Aedan's twin?" Alistair was shocked, Aedan had talked constantly about her, but he had described a thin long legged girl, who while pretty was not the gorgeous creature in front of him.

"Yes, this is Moira Eleanor Cousland, named for your Father's Mother Alistair and my own Mother as well."

"Well this is certainly a shock, but I had come to invite you to dine with me, seeing how you drove my arse in the ground, it seemed a simple thing for you to do, but knowing you are Fergus' Sister, I insist you be my guest at the palace."

"What? No, no, no,no I am not sleeping in no damn castle" She stalked close enough to him to point her finger as his nose "King or not"

She watched as Alistair smile turned into a slow sensuous grin and fire in his golden eyes. She could also feel her cheeks blush and she swore it was getting harder to breathe.

"Well their are other night time activities besides sleeping Milady" he winked at her

Moira really felt flush and hot and Maker she was barely dressed and very close to him and and...she couldn't think

Fergus saw the heat in Alistair's eyes and while normally the King was very reserved, there was no mistake he wanted Moira completely. He also noticed that while Moira said otherwise, she was every bit as drawn to him as well.

"Come now Sister" Fergus needed to get both of them to calm down some "I haven't seen you in over 2 years and you are the only Family I have left. I have lovely quarters here at the palace and I know the room across from them is empty. For me, please come stay"

Blinking she tore her eyes off Alistair and focused on her Brother, Brother, Fergus, yes focus on Fergus.

"What about Zevran? I can't leave him"

"Of course" Alistair agreed. Anything to get her in the palace Alistair thought. He couldn't understand what was going on with him. He was never like this, never lusting over any woman, but something inside him snapped and he wanted her with a passion.

"You can come with us now and we can send ...." Alistair started

"Oh no, if I am going to stay there, I am first taking a bath and I will be packing my own things. This is all I have in the world and no one but me is touching my stuff"

"I understand, I will leave one of my guards here to show you to the palace and Fergus and I will wait there for you" Alistair turned abruptly and left.

********

Moira sat in her small wooden tub and soaked while Zevran worked on packing their things.

"What is Alistair like Zev?" she finally asked

"Never had him, tried but he only preferred female company"

"Zev! I meant his personality you dork"

"Oh, yes, well he was a shy, but kind man. Extremely honorable and while woman offered themselves much, he would not be involved with anyone since he felt even if they offered, it would be using them and he had to much respect for a quick tumble with someone who he didn't know"

"None of that sounds like him now"

"Well he has been King for over a year now and I am sure he has changed some. However, Alistair's honor and morals were his core, I can not image that would ever change"

"Hmmm oh well, hand me a towel, so we can get going.

A few minutes later, Zevran was stunned when he saw her dressed. Moira never believed she was attractive and she wasn't, she instead was the very epitome of beautiful. She had her long black hair loose with its waves and red highlights. She wore the black leather breeches with thigh high black boots that Isabela wore and had gifted a pair to Moira. Her Tunic was blood red and laced loose like Isabela wore, with her typical one side sliding a bit off her shoulder and a black waist cincher that pushed her breasts high and tight against her tunic. She also wore her sword on her hip, the Antivian blade he gifted to her.

"If Alistair was only slightly interested in you before, he will die of lust once he sees you like this"

She only laughed and alerting the guardsman, Zevran and her headed for the royal palace.

********

Moira and Zevran were led to a small dinning area, that had a fireplace and a round table. It was not what she expected since most Nobility and Royalty as well for that matter, had huge dinning areas with lots of silver and expensive items displayed. This could of been a private area to dine in any respectable Inn.

Alistair felt his mouth water as she stepped into the room. He had been impressed with her skill at the Tourney, captivated in her tent by her sarcasm and obvious quick wit, but this? This was full blown lust he was feeling now. She looked like some wild Antivian gypsy that was sensual and very inviting. Standing he offered a chair between him and Fergus. She also saw another man with them that looked at her strangely.

"So Milady Cousland you look quite amazing" Alistair had leaned over and she could feel his hot breath against her slightly exposed shoulder.

"Were is your lady? Won't she be joining us? I imagine she was quite concerned over you loosing and her token obviously not helping you"

Alistair and Fergus both laughed.

"My Lady? I have been trying to find a way to get rid of her for good for a very long time." he laughed

"Get rid? Is she perhaps a wife you're putting aside so you can play elsewhere?"

"Moira!" Fergus snapped "I know Mother taught you better manners than that. I am sorry Majesty, it seems my Sister was knocked in the head"

"No worries Fergus. So you wish to know who she was and if I am married or not? Should I take your interest as hopeful I am single?"

She was staring at his lips again while he spoke. His lips looked soft and inviting and the thought of tasting him was making it hard to concentrate.

"As to answer your question Milady, the woman you saw was the former Queen of Ferelden, Anora Mac Tir. While I would thank the Maker for the rest of my days if she would find somewhere far away to live, I will not lock her away or order her to leave. She ruled Ferelden prior to me with my half brother Cailan  and was good to the people and was highly respected. She does however tries every chance she gets to rope me in and catch me, but unlike my brother, blue eyes and pouting looks do not entice me."

"And what does my Lord?" why did she ask that, Maker she was stupid

Taking her hand and brushing her fingertips with his lips he huskily told her "Women who are fiery, with dark exotic looks, confidence and a woman with quick wit and not afraid to say and do what she wishes" he ran the tip of his tongue along her fingertips now and nibbled them as well "someone, like you if I do say so"

No one spoke for a few minutes which neither Alistair or Moira seemed to notice. However, the moment was broken as the man she didn't know cleared his throat, she quickly pulled away.

"Forgive me for my rude behavior Milady, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Bann Teagan Guerrin and sort of Uncle to Alistair. I am pleased to see that Fergus is not the last of the Cousland's I remember your family well."

"Thank you Bann Teagan, I appreciate your sentiments about my family." she felt a quick tear gathering and trying hard to drip down her face.

"Your welcome, and please call me Teagan"

"If you will only call me Moira, Teagan" she smiled at him and saw Alistair's eyes flash. What was that all about she wondered?

They were served their meal of a small pink ham, two trout laid on a bed of fresh cress, two cheeses, one hard and yellow, the other white and slightly runny. There were fresh breads and small crocks of butter and honey. There were pawns and oysters with a rich white wine sauce too. There was also a bowl of fresh strawberries and blackberries along with a small pitcher of clotted cream. They also were provided a large pitcher of Ale, one of Cider and two bottle of a rich red wine.

"I must say this is an excellent meal and much better than the ones you use to make Alistair" Zevran laughed

"I never claimed to be a good cook, besides cooking takes time and much of my spare time was used for styling my fabulous hair" he chuckled as did everyone else at the table.

The rest of the meal saw them talking about Aedan and how much Alistair missed his friend. Fergus shared stories of Aedan and Moira and the trouble they gave their parents as children and as much as she hated to think it, Moira was having a wonderful time. Finally after eating more than any thought they could hold, Alistair stood and offered his arm to Moira and said he could show her the castle.

After they left the three men discussed their behavior. No one had ever seen Alistair so interested and taken with a woman the way he did with her and it was obvious he was with Moira. Zevran told them what little she had said about him too and while it was not much, he could tell she was equally mesmerize.

********

Alistair and Moira walked and spoke little until he showed her the royal gardens. There was a full moon and it gave the gardens an almost fantasy type allure. It was a setting that made each of them forget everything except the connection that neither seemed to understand and truthfully did not wish to break.

"Milady I must say the moonlight makes you even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. You captivate me with your wit, looks" and raising her fingers to his lips once more "and your taste."

She watched as he nibbled and licked her fingertips. Maker he was making her insane with desire, a desire she didn't really understand either, other than she knew she wanted him.

Alistair left her fingers and slowly dropped her hand as he leaned in and licked at her throat while moving up to reach her ear "I want to make love to you Milady. I want to feel your body beneath mine" he murmured. Then letting her go for a moment he quickly wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed her.

Moira moaned in his mouth as she finally knew what he tasted and felt like and Andraste forgive her, but she wanted more, much much much more. She was not, however, going to give herself to anyone for a casual itch that wanted to be scratched. Alistair was a King and Kings took what they wanted and then tossed it away after they were done. She was not some cheap whore to be tumbled and left hanging afterwards. With that thought she broke from his mouth and told him to stop.

"Whats wrong love?"

"This. This is wrong. I am not some cheap whore to give herself to the first man who offers to climb between her legs for the right price. Goodnight your Majesty" she pushed him back and ran, till she found a guard who could take her to her Brothers room.

Alistair stood there in shock. He thought she had desired him as much as he did her. But as he thought on her words, he questioned himself on how he treated her. Did he say anything that would make her think he only wanted a quick tumble and nothing else? He didn't think he had.

Trying to compose himself and adjust himself enough to walk, he left the gardens for his chambers. Tomorrow he would need to speak to Fergus about her and see what he could do to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Moira was happy to finally make it to her Brothers apartments in the palace. She was really confused by what just happened. Her attraction to Alistair was way to strong and it was pretty obviously he had wanted her too. She had never met a man that made her feel, so so, damn she didn't even know how to begin to even describe what she thought or felt where he was concerned.

"Fergus" she tapped lightly on the door "are you awake?"

She watched as the door slowly opened to a rather sleepy looking Fergus.

"I am so sorry to wake you, I just, er I wanted, no needed to talk to you"

"It's OK, I only dozed off for a bit, besides I was expecting you"

He opened the door the rest of the way and showed her into a beautiful day room with a couch, table and chairs and a large fireplace that above it hung a beautiful painting of her family's home in Highever. There was also a side board with several different decanters of wine with matching goblets and a small crystal one that she imagined held whiskey, her Brothers favorite nighttime drink before bed. She also saw two more doors and one she imagined led to his bedroom.

"This is amazing Fergus, I expected just a plain bedroom, but this, wow it is beautiful!"

"There are actually four rooms, this one, my bed chambers, changing room and a small private privy. The suite you will be staying in is almost the exact same design, other than I believe there is a small room that was once used for a nursery I think."

Leading her to the couch, he asked if she wanted a drink and once she said yes he poured them both glasses of a warm amber looking wine.

"You said you were expecting me?" she asked while sipping the wine that was probably the sweetest wine she had ever tasted.

"Yes, I figured Alistair would try to become more well acquainted and when you stopped it, you would come here asking me millions of questions about the man"

"Damn Fergus, I forgot how well you see through me" she rolled her eyes at her Brother

"So, Alistair..." he started

"Is frustrating, annoying, to damn confident..."

"And?" he gently prodded

"Sexy as hell and his voice, wow his voice and...and...Oh Maker, he is just so damn, all hell, I dunno"

Fergus laughed, this was the Moira he remembered and loved so much. He wasn't sure if he should be worried for Alistair or not when it came to this little Vixen.

"You know after we left your tent, all he could speak of was you and wanted to know every last detail about you. He is completely enthralled by you." he offered to her, hoping it would help settle her some

"How well do you really know him Fergus?"

"Well when, when Aedan died, Alistair had a small memorial for him and he found out I was alive. When I left for Ostagar, I was sent out scouting in the wilds when Darkspawn attacked my party. I was the only one to live and barely at that. Some Chasind found me and nursed me back to health. By the time I finally was up and barely moving, they were already marching on Denerim. I then went to Highever and well you can imagine what I felt, needing to be away from there I came back to Denerim to the King. Alistair was just newly crowned and had a hard time at first. He may seem like a confidant and strong King now, but he wasn't at first and he had no friends to really lean on and while he loves Teagan dearly, its not the same as real friends. We talked a lot about Aedan and I dunno, we just became friends. He invited me to stay here and after what Howe had done, I didn't want to be at Highever. So I appointed an elder Brother of Ser Gilmore who was away at university the night of the attack as my steward and stayed here in Denerim. Alistair may have his faults but he is a good man with a great heart and takes his oaths and loyalty seriously and to heart. Aedan was like a brother to him, even though they did not know each other very long and he grieves to this day over his loss. When something is done in Aedan's name or honor, Alistair still will cry over the loss he feels for him. "

"And with women?" good grief, had she really said that out loud?

"There have been a few, but they are very few and most were woman he knew and both agreed to it. He has never had a Mistress and he has never been married either. Of course Anora still tries to hook him, but that is not happening. Alistair is a romantic at heart and believes that love is one of those things that just happens, he has refused a ton of political marriage offers and refuses to marry a stranger. He wants to fall in love, he wants to meet someone and..."

"Have a fairytale romance"

"Yes, very much so. He is truly a good man Moira and I would not have a problem with seeing him court you either"

"Court me? Oh no no no, no one is courting me. I am not going to ever marry, and even if I did it would not be to some Noble or Royal jerk who hopes to have a baby maker at home while he goes and plays whenever he leaves. That is not my life. I ran from that shit once, I will not ever be leashed to some stranger to hate all my life thank you."

"And if you fell in love, completely in love? What then?"

"Simple, I won't ever fall in love and so will never have to ever worry about that" she smiled "well I am going to check out the golden cage to sleep in. Will you come to the tourney tomorrow to watch me compete?"

"Of course Mori and I hope you will consider staying some, for me if nothing else. We are the only family left and I miss how close we all were, I could use having my baby Sister with me for awhile"

They hugged and she left to see her rooms, and boy was she surprised.

Opening the door, she found herself in rooms fit for a Queen. The entire rooms were done in shades of Lilac and sky blue with gold accents. The front room was like what Fergus had, but more feminine. There was a huge fireplace of solid white marble with real gold accents. Above it was a large mirror and a large detailed gold frame. Shear curtails over looked glass laid doors that probably led to a balcony. There was a dainty couch in cream with a matching chaise lounge that had lilac pillows. There was a small wooden table with a white marble top and two matching chairs. Nearby was a sideboard with wine and glasses on polished golden trays. Bowls had fresh potpourri which made the room smell amazing. going through the room to a door with golden designs led to a huge bedroom that continued with gold accents, but the room itself was done in pretty rose colors. The bed was huge with damask rose covers and a white fur wrap. It had thin shear curtains gathered at all four of the beds corner posts. There was another fireplace, done exactly like the one in the day room. White soft furs were on the floor by the fireplace and on either side of the bed covering the beautiful wood floors. Off of the bed chamber was a walk in changing rooms with dressers, a full length mirror, a settee and cedar lined walls. All of her chests and bags set within she found as well. On the other side of the room was a private privy which also had a huge bathing tub carved from a single piece of white marble and had golden accents as well. There was a full length mirror beside it as well. Looking at the tub, she realized it was big enough for two people to fit and instantly blushed as wicked images of Alistair in it went through her mind. Damnation, why did he have to be so handsome? She also found another door leading into another small room that was currently empty, this had to be the nursery that Fergus told her about.

Going back to the bed, she noticed a silk wrapped package with a note on it. She open the note and read:

_My Lady Cousland,_

_I hope you will accept these small gifts. I picked them myself_

_and took great pleasure in deciding which piece would look best_

_on such a beautiful woman._

_-Alistair_

Opening the silk satchel she was a bit surprise at what she found. There was a breath taking necklace of gold filigree with bright diamonds sparkling on it. Next was a ring with the prettiest and most perfect pink pearl she had ever seen and then finally there was a sleeping gown made of white silk. There was a beautiful pearl and diamond broach right in the center the chest with the material gathering there. The sleeves were shear and every bit as soft as the silk itself. She had to smile, it certainly was a very sensual gown. Laughing she went to try it on and found not only did it fit her perfect, it also was cut extremely low in the front. If she bent over she might fall out. She also realized it was extremely thin material and she could actually see her nipples in the mirror. Alistair certainly had interesting choices in women's sleep garments which lead her to another wicked thought, if Alistair had picked them himself his fingers would of caressed the material that now slide against her own skin and she wondered if he were here touching her, if it would feel as silky and smooth as her gown did.

Crawling into the bed she sighed. This felt amazing. The bed had to be stuffed with the finest feathers and down material as it was plump and soft. between the silk sheets and the nightgown, it felt amazing caressing her skin. She may prefer rowdy Inns and Taverns overall, but this, this felt damn good.Curling up in the sheets she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if Alistair was here with her.

********

Hearing movement in the outer room, Moira got up and went to investigate. She found a servant woman setting food  on the small table and a beautiful elf girl told her that a hot bath bath was already waiting for her. She told her to pull the cord by the tub when she was done and she would come back and drain it for her. She asked if she would need an attendant for her bath and Moira told her she would not enjoying the shocked look on the girl's face. Noble women always had servants attend them, but neither her or her Mother ever liked others doing for them when they could do such themselves.

Sitting down and quickly looking at what food was brought, she smiled. There were hard cooked eggs in a Marsala sauce sprinkled with cinnamon and nutmeg, a small cottage loaf already filled with oat stirabout, two slices of pink juicy ham and a dish fresh strawberries. She also found a pitcher of strong warm cider. Moira had to admit, she could get use to eating like this on a regular basis.

Enjoying her food, she heard a knock on the door and figuring it was either the servant girl or her Brother, told them to come back in. Shocked was saying it mildly when Alistair walked in. Wrapping her arms over her chest, she asked what he was doing.

"I am coming to see you, isn't it obvious?" he sat down at the table and started eating some of the strawberries "Do you approve of everything? When we got back to the palace yesterday, I had to work fast to get these rooms cleaned and refurnished and was worried you might not be happy with them"

"Wait, they weren't like this anyway?"

"Nope, only Fergus uses this wing, so this whole area had to be cleaned and refurnished before dinner was over. Are you going to eat that?" he asked pointing to the cottage loaf and when she shook her head no, he grabbed it and started eating

"Didn't you have your own breakfast" she laughed, he acted as if he hadn't eaten for days

"I did, but the sucky part of being a Warden is you get this huge appetite. I can remember staying at Inns and everyone would look at Aedan and I as we practically shoveled food down our throats. We would go through enough food to feed 6 or 7 people. We use to see who could eat more. We would also keep bread and cheese in our packs all the time and even walking about we would start chomping away. You should of see Wynne, she scold us both like little kids and Aedan would stick his tongue out at her and she would laugh and say he was to naughty for his own good."

She smiled as he went on and on about things with Aedan. Fergus was not exaggerating, he obviously cared about Aedan very much.

"Tell me more about  him" she asked quietly

"Aedan? You know he talked about you all the time and how much trouble you got into as kids and how much your old nanny hated his mabari. He told me about when one of your Father's friends came to visit with his son who decided he wanted to have his way with you. Anyway, he told me that kid had you pinned against the wall and was getting to frisky, So he comes around the corner and there the kid was screaming and crying cause the dog bit him in the crotch and was dragging him away. Aedan then said your Mother praised the dog and told the cooks to fix a side of beef for the dog for his dinner. Oh and how as kids, you both snuck out of the castle to see if fairies really did dance at dawn on the lake like Fergus told you and when you came back in, you had your night clothing and slippers so muddy you both had to take a bath immediately and when you told her Fergus told you about the fairies, she made him do your laundry as punishment."

She watched him as he spoke and no one would ever think he was a King if they didn't know any better. He was smiling and laughing and she was once more reminded how handsome and sexy he really was. Maker the man turned her on something terribly. She could really study him while he was focused on his food, or her food he was eating. He had sharp features yet unlike most it didn't make him look stern, it made him look perhaps a bit regal. He had beautiful golden brown eyes that were full of emotions and his lips, Maker his lips were full and she knew now were silky soft they were. She couldn't help but wonder if his body matched the beauty of his face. With how he acted, she doubt it would be to hard to get him to show it to her if she wanted.

Suddenly looking up Alistair caught her staring at him and a slow wicked grin spread across his face.

"Seeing anything you like Madame?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. I bet you would be quite pleased with yourself if I said I did, wouldn't you"

She watched as he got up and walked around the table and pulled her to her feet. Sliding his hands along the smooth silk he enclosed her waist and slowly drew her to him.

"The gown looks prefect on you, I knew it would." he lowered his head and kissed her neck as his hands slid down her hips and gently cupped her ass. Maker, he wanted her to the point of insanity. Never had he wanted a woman like he did her and he couldn't get her out of his head. Last night he dreamed of her in his bed wearing the gown she was in now.

"What is it about you Moira, that makes me want to hold you and kiss you constantly?" he asked her as he slid his hands up and down her back

"I don't know, but Maker forgive me I want you too, but I can't, I just can't Alistair"

"I know" he pulled back some to look in her eyes "let me court you Moira, like a man should for a woman he admires, desires, please?" he tilted his head and once more she saw the young playful look in him.

She took a deep breath and then told him yes

He felt happiness rush through him and held her tight and kissed her deeply. stroking her tongue with his and leaving her mouth as he nibbled her neck. Looking down he saw her hard nipples  pushing against the silk and moaned

"Let me touch you some, please, I promise not to hurt you and if I do anything you disapprove of, I will stop, I swear"

She only nodded and couldn't say anything as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. Laying her on her back, he laid to one side of her and propped up on one elbow, he traced her neck with his fingertips, then traced the curve of one breast, he slowly pushed the sleeve off her shoulder and exposed one of her firm large breasts to his hungry eyes. Bowing his head, he licked and rolled her taunt nipple with his tongue and felt her hips shift as he did so. Sliding his hand lower as he tugged on her nipple and began sucking on it hard. She moaned which then turned into wild panting as his hand slid along her heat. She could feel his hand pulling up her gown and his fingers sliding along her hip under her gown. Then she felt his, felt his fingers teasing her lips trying to coax her legs to part for him. Once she did his fingers quickly slipped into her folds and she felt like she could die.

Alistair could barely think as he got his first touch of her sweet treasures. She was extremely wet and he had no trouble slipping his fingers back and forth. She felt so good, so damn good. Looking up and seeing the open lust in her face, he took her mouth once more, groaning as she took the initiative this time and it drove him insane. He found her secret hidden pearl and began to worry it, slightly increasing pressure as he went.

She tore her head away from his and arched her back as pleasure tore through her. Never had she felt such a thing. She felt hot and cold and pressure while shivers ran up and down her. "Don't stop" she panted and then finally she said "more"

Alistair quickly swung over her body while sliding down and buried his face between her legs. He licked at her outer lips, sliding his tongue deeper until he found her pearl once more. Digging his hands into her hips he began suck on her and listen to her moan even louder as arched her back off the bed. Pulling his head up for a moment he looked up as her. She was flushed across her cheeks, one sleeve of her gown was down with her one breast still exposed, her gown pushed up around her hips and her core, exposed and glistening with desire.

He renewed his task and played her body hard, begging it to explode for him. He wanted to make her orgasm, no he needed her too, he needed to give her his passion, he wanted to devote himself to her and satisfy anything she asked of him. He couldn't understand why, but Maker he had to have her, had to give every ounce of himself to this woman who enthralled him with her beauty, her wit and sarcasm and his desire.

Tugging once more oh her highly exposed pearl, he heard and felt what he desired, tremors ran through him as she bucked her hips against his face and rode him until she arched her back and screamed out his name while her body shattered within her. Alistair lapped her orgasm up and drank every sweet drop of her passion. He was so hard now he wanted to scream, she was amazing in her passion and now that he had a small piece of her, he wanted to win all of her,

Pulling himself up her body he wrapped her up in his embraced as she snuggled to him.

"Is it always so, is it always like that Alistair?" she sighed, she hoped he would say yes

"Wait, are you saying you have never had a man satisfy you like that before? Or were they that lousy?" he laughed

"I uh, well I have never had any man before, at all"

Alistair was stunned, was she saying she was a virgin? He couldn't believe it, she certainly didn't act like one

"You, er you're a virgin?"

"Is that a problem?" what now suddenly she wasn't good enough or something? "What, not experienced so you changed your mind or something? You jerk, ugh I can't, you..just..."

"Moira, shush love, no its not a problem. I just feel bad that this was your introduction to sex. I mean I like that no one but me will ever touch you, but you deserved more than a quick roll in a bed with me, had I known I would of made it, I dunno, maybe more romantic or something"

"So you are still interested in courting me then?" she asked rather shyly

"Of course, I want you as mine forever my dear" he kissed the tip of her nose

"I will never marry, just so you know"

"Why not? You're a lady, to be respected, love and married"

"Because marriage is about leashes and being attached to someone you may never love. Do you know why I ran away from my family?"

 "Aedan told me you were matched with that Bastard Rendon Howe's youngest son Nathaniel and were not happy either" he chuckled

"I loved my parents more than anything and Fergus and Aedan were my world, but my Father decided to see me betrothed to Nathaniel. He didn't ask me, didn't care what I or even my Brothers and Mother thought. He told me I knew my duty and it would be a good match. He said it was what was expected of young Noble women. He didn't care if I loved him or even someday would. He didn't care I didn't want to be married, he just said it and expected of me and to do it. So I ran and decided I would never allow any man to touch me" she lowered her eyes and blushed "and would not allow myself to be an owned possession to someone, like he would own his home, horse or even his sword. I wanted to be free and be able to do anything I wanted when I wanted"

"Then why allow me to...I mean thank you, but why let me and thinking of it now, why let me court you?"

"I like you Alistair" she said quietly "and if I am going to have a lover one day...well you're sweet, fun, I love your humor and you're respectful, you would never treat me as something you own and I find you extremely attractive and well, um sexy too" she blushed " so we can have fun and all and whenever its over, both will leave happy, right?"

"And if I fall in love with you and want you as my wife?"

"Oh come on, when you marry it will be to some royal princess or queen or a noble related to some royal. You're not going to marry a woman who lived for 3 months in the Pearl and sailed as a pirate for 6 months and some other things I've tried."

"You're a Cousland, almost the same as being a Theirin. Bloodline wise we are about as equal as you get in Ferelden"

"But a Cousland who again has done some things that would not exactly be the sweet little wife type" she laughed "But enough, I have a bath waiting and hopefully it will still be warmish. Then I want to get down to the list and practice for today's matches. I plan on winning this tourney you know." Getting up, she kissed the tip of his nose and walked to the door and went to enjoy her bath.

Alistair watched her walk away and while he didn't think he could possibly get any harder, watching her ass sway as she left him made him want to attack her. She certainly turned him on more than any woman he had ever met before. But what about what she said. Did it really matter what her past was? He was a bastard, former Templar current Grey Warden, he wasn't exactly the squeaky clean monarch Cailan was. But even if he was, would he care? No, he wouldn't. He didn't care about any of the stuff she had stated, What he did care about was what his heart told him and right now his heart already knew that he already was falling for her and she was the first woman he wanted to have with him. He would have to prove to her he was the right man for her and that as his wife, he would never treat her as a possession and that she could be his Queen and still have her freedom to experience life right along with him.

********

Alistair stood with Fergus and Zevran to watched Moira train. He had a hard time seeing the lush woman wrapped in silk that started his day with the fierce armored woman in front of him now. She had pummeled so many to the ground while practicing that more and more dropped from the days competition. If she kept this up, she would indeed win as she wanted, but it would be due no one facing her.

"You seem rather happy this morning Alistair" Fergus could see an almost glow to him as he watched her. It was also obvious to anyone who saw him watching her that he was already falling for Moira

"What can I say, I had a wonderful breakfast that was extremely satisfying" he grinned

"But whom did you eat is the question" Zevran added and when Alistair blushed both men laughed at him

"Do not say a word" Fergus held up his hand to him "this is my baby sister we are talking about, I do not need those memories thank you!"

"She agreed to let me court her" Alistair said quietly to Fergus "but told me she will never marry and be leashed to anyone"

"I think she isn't sure what she wants were you are concerned Alistair" Fergus noted

"Any insight Zev?" Alistair asked him

"When we first met, she was involved with an Antivian man. He played at being respectful and not wanting to push her and whatnot and she beamed with love. Then one night I decided to follow this man and found out he had a wife waiting for him, he had overheard someone mention she was a Cousland from Ferelden and he was pretending to be a loving suitor to try to get money to better him and his wife's life. She was hurt and then furious. But she didn't want him harmed and walked away, I however went back an slit the bastard's neck. She is a beautiful and passionate woman, but she is hurt, so very hurt and I do not know if she will ever heal, but if I could have but one wish granted, I would ask for her to heal, if I had another it would be for her to heal in my bed, but that's how it is, yes?" he laughed

The first event was jousting and as normal each rider presented himself to the King and if a woman wished to give the knight a favor, she would do so then. Since she did not need to hide whom she was anymore, she did not wear her helmet and was announced as Lady Moria Cousland and when she went to greet the King, everyone was shocked when he stood and present her with a royal favor. Grinning wickedly at him, she trotted off to wait for her match.

"You have may have shocked the court, my King" Fergus laughed

"My court could use a few shocks and especially ones delivered from such a beautiful woman"

As if the court hadn't been shocked enough, after winning the jousting, Moria went to the royal box to be declared winner and turning her horse sideways, Alistair proceeded to announce her as winner and then kiss her.

The court was officially shocked.

By the end of the day Moira accomplished what she set out to do, she won the tournament. Her Brother also was approached with more marriage offers than he thought their were people in Denerim. He also found himself being asked what colors she would wear to the dance tonight, so they may choose accordingly. Part of Fergus wanted to tell them yellow and pink plaid, but instead he said he did not know as she had yet to decide if she would indeed even go.

Escorting his Sister back to her rooms, they both, however found the answer to that question. There on her bed was a gown of deep red and gold that most likely would match Alistair clothing for the night. Leaving her to change, she pulled on the cord in her room to alert a servant to help her dress.

Going to the gown as she waited for the servant, she found once more a note left on it. Opening it she read:

_My Lady Love,_

_I would ask you wear this tonight, so that all may see the beautiful_

_gem I see each time I look at ye. Let us match this night in clothing_

_as our Souls will one day too._

_-Your Alistair_

She had to give him credit, Alistair was as romantic as any woman could ever dream of. He was beyond handsome, extremely passionate, yet he was fun and easy going. She also had to admit to herself that ever since seeing him the first time, she found her conviction to never allow any man to claim her was wavering. Somehow being claimed by Alistair was not as horrible as she had always felt on the subject before. She couldn't lie to herself, he was charming his way into her heart.

The gown was fit for royalty she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a gorgeous heavy deep red velvet. The tight bodice had small golden beads sewn in a checkerboard pattern and pushed her bosom high and rather exposed as well. The sleeves were huge puffs slashed with golden ribbons. The arms were tight and were covered in the same gold beading as her bodice. The neck had a collar of gold lace, harden and standing up with it higher in the back. The skirt was a large bell shape with the front drawn up on either side of her waist to reveal a gold underskirt encrusted with deep red rubies. She wore the gold filigree necklace Alistair had gifted her the night before with matching earbobs. Her hair was pulled back and slightly up with gold combs. Turning as she looked, she almost couldn't believe it was her. She felt like it was a dream and part of her said if it was a dream, she could allow herself to be free and just enjoy the evening.

When Fergus saw her, he was stunned for a moment. He had always known she would one day bloom into a magnificent woman, but this was beyond anything he had thought of. He actually felt tears nip at his eyes as he walked to her and offered his arm.

"Mother would of been beside herself seeing you right now like this"

"I miss her, I miss them all" she let a tear slide down her cheek

"I know I do too, but they wouldn't want us to sit and cry especially when you look like this hand have a court to bedazzle and a King to tempt"

Laughing and feeling happier than she had in some time, she took the arm Fergus offered and walked to the ballroom together.

********

Alistair was beyond annoyed. He went from disliking his Brothers wife to absolutely hating her. He was waiting for Moira and now he had the annoying woman in front of him also dressed in red and gold, like he was and Moira would be too. He wondered who is his staff she had bought off so he could get rid of them.

"Alistair, you must listen to me. While it might seem fun and lighthearted, a good Royal does not act like you did earlier. You must also think about how your people will view this too. She pretended to be a man, she consorts with whores and assassins, good grief what more do you need to see? Alistair, Ferelden needs certain security from its royals, if you can not figure this out on your own, then let me help you, but you can not...."

"Enough Anora" Alistair saw Moira and lit up, Maker's Breath he thought she would be beautiful in the dress, but she was more like divine in it. Turning back to Anora he added "Do not ever dress in the colors I wear again to any such event. I want to show you respect, but I will have you ban from the palace if you do this again and whoever gave you the details, will booted with you if I find out, understand?" Leaving her, he turned to walk to Moira, Alistair smiled and felt like running to her but managed to stay at a respectable pace.

Moria couldn't breathe when she saw him. Alistair was as handsome as any man could ever be, but dressed like he was? Maker he was beautiful. He wore tight black leather breeches with above the knee black boots. His doublet was the same red velvet as her dress with gold trim. The buttons her the same as the gold beads on her dress. He wore a gold sash knotted at his side with red cords wrapped twice around his waist as well.

Walking to him she stopped right in front of him, waiting for some sign of what she should do next. Alistair let his eyes slide over her, He wanted to touch her but tried to remember he was in front of hundreds of people and tried to get himself back under control.

"You are looking quite amazing love" he greeted her.

Moira curtsey low, spreading her skirts around her. She also smiled a bit when she heard him as well as a few other men close by gasped as her new position offered and showcased her lovely bosom. Raising back up, Alistair laughed as her motivation became clear.

"Care to dance with me love?" he offered his arm to her and smiled when she took it and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor.

"You are a vision love, I will die from wanting you tonight. I do not think I will get much sleep later" he laughed

"Perhaps you should have someone with you"

"Are you offering?" Maker he wanted to kiss her, touch her, devour her.

"I think that perhaps the Lady Mac Tir would offer and then some" she smirked

"That is so not right Milady" he shook his head "besides there is only one woman I desire and seeing how I have her in my arms right now I see no reason what so ever to acknowledge anyone else"

"Can I ask you something serious Alistair?"

"Of course, ask me anything you like"

"Why are you not married yet? You have been King for over a year, I can't imagine not a single woman appealed to you."

"Believe it or not I was not always the suave and dashing man you see before you. When I took the throne, which by the way your Brother gave me, I was extremely unsure, nervous and scared to death about ruling. I didn't know who to trust and who to fear. I found myself bombarded with offers from every person across Thedas that was royalty, nobility or hell some who might of sneezed in the presence of royalty once" he chuckled "I didn't want a be chained to a woman I couldn't stand, much like how you feel about marriage too, Milady and I guess deep inside I hoped to meet someone and fall hopelessly in love. I know its silly and lord knows others tell me it all the time, but I guess I want something special and not motivated by politics and such."

He pulled her tighter into his arms and laid one quick kiss on her shoulder before spinning her once and pulling her back tight against him.

"You make me, I dunno what you make me, I must sound impressive don't I?" she felt heat crept up her cheeks as she locked eyes with him "I just never thought I could feel like this and I never thought I could feel, I dunno, what I do with you."

"You know, I think that there is one perk to being King"

"Which is?" she smiled

"I can leave or stay as long as I want and I am thinking right now I need to leave for a bit, but only if Milady will accompany me, will she?"

She looked at the heat in his eyes and shivered, knowing it was not just to talk, he would want more, but how much more she wondered.

"I think I will follow wherever my Lord, you lead me" she blushed

Alistair took her arm and lead her away from the crowd and out of the room.

"So would you care a tour of my rooms?" he grinned wickedly at her.

"Lead on my Lord"

Stopping for a moment, he turned her to him and kissed her slowly while pulling her tight against his body. He let her essence seep into him and fill his senses, Maker he wanted her.

"I think" she said while pulling away from his mouth "that this would be better discussed in your rooms instead of in the hallway"

"I like how you think Milady" and picking her up he ran to his apartments with her giggling the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contains some very crude sexual situations and foul sexual language. While I am not typically one for such things, sometimes the story takes me to were it needs to be, so if such things bother you, please do not read =^.^=

Moira found herself in the most elegant and luxurious room she had ever seen. She expected it to be beautiful and all, but this was beyond anything she could ever imagine.The first room was the size of all the rooms together that were currently her private quarters. It had beautiful glass doors with stain glass in them that you could see opened to balconies. Between the two sets of doors was a huge stone fireplace that was was made from a rose and grey colored stone that had a design hand carved in each stone along the front of the fireplace. In one corner sat a desk that when you sat at it you could see the fireplace. There was a small couch flanked on either sides by chaise lounges in front of the fireplace and a beautiful white sheepskin rug. The other corner had floor to ceiling bookcases with stacks of books on the floor. There were shelves on the walls with carved statues and rune stones. The walls were a deep garnet red with dark wood trim. There was a beautiful carved sideboard, with wine decanters and crystal goblets. Bowls of Potpourri filled the room with rose. There were paintings on the walls of a man who looked much like Alistair, only with longer hair, that she guessed was probably Cailan. She also saw a small thin wooden table in front of the desk with a glass case that held one of the most breathtaking swords she ever saw.

"It was my Father's, he passed it to Cailan and it was lost at Ostagar, but thankfully I was able to acquire it once more."

"Can I see the rest of your rooms?"

"Of course" and taking her hand he opened a large solid door by the bookcases. Inside was his sleeping chambers and every bit as large as the other room. There was a corner with a large oversize lounge with stacks of books around it. Next to it was a decent size table with a plate of candles. She looked at the walls and saw beautiful tapestries and weapons, there also was paintings of various spots in Ferelden. Then she saw his bed and actually felt herself blush. The bed was huge, with four solid posters and a solid wood top, it looked like a giant wooden box with only the sides cut out. The bed had heavy velvet curtains that could be closed around it.

She felt him come up behind her and slide his hands around her her waist as he kissed her shoulder. She tilted her head back and just allowed him to feel her body and kiss and lave at her skin. She felt him pull her tight to him and felt a bit flustered when his obvious erection rubbed against her as he cupped her breasts.

"Moira" he whispered in her ear "I can not wait for the day when I can make love to your beautiful body completely. While I am content to play until you are ready, I can help but dream of that moment. " he kissed and nipped at her neck "So how do you wish to spend the night love?"

"If I said all night with you, what would you say?"

"That I believe the Maker not only listens but he grants his followers miracles"

"Seriously Alistair" she turned to look him in the face

He raised his fingers to trace her face, she was so beautiful and Maker he wanted her terribly, but he would wait until she was ready

"I would do what ever you wished,whether it is only talking through the night, cuddle until we sleep, make wicked shameless love to you" he winked as she laughed " or anything else. I know you say you will never marry and such love, but I also know if there will ever be a chance for it, it will have to be on your terms and I can wait, if it means I have some chance some day of having you completely and forever"

"I can not believe you are not married yet, good grief, you say all the things any woman wants to hear"

"Perhaps its because I never found a woman that made me want to say such things" he bent his head to her and kissed her once more.

"So should we go back and pretend we are interested in the ball and then leave later or ....?"

He wants to stay here, he wanted to bring her the brink of insanity with longing until she begs him to take her, he wants a lot of things, but he knew what would make her more at ease and right he needed to be sure she stays calm and relaxed.

"We should go back, but we can leave early and either come back here or go to your rooms for the night together." What would she say he wondered

"Hmmm I agree, lets go pretend we are interested and then decide whose room the other spends the night in all night"

He can feel his erection twitch with the tone she used to say such, good grief she has an inhuman control on him already.

Taking her hand, he pulls her to him for one more hard, hot and passionate kiss.

********

Anora realized something had to be done fast or Alistair was going to marry this Cousland girl and what proof did any of them really have it was really her anyway? She didn't look like Aedan Cousland and they were suppose to be twins. Fergus had been through a lot too and what proof did he have either? First she needed more info on this girl and then she needed to get her and Alistair apart. Ferelden was her Country and she would have it back even if she had to marry that stupid twit of a King to get it.

She threw a look to Bann Teagan and he quickly came to her. He had an easy conquest to nab, much easier than Alistair. She only had to flirt, bat her eyelashes and act pouty to nail him, of course it was the same way with Cailan too, perhaps she just had better luck with the Guerrin line.

"Teagan love" she purred as he got close "what do you know about this Cousland girl? While I would love to see Alistair find love and happiness and am so happy he seems to have found it, we can't take any chances either. Imagine how crushed he would be if it didn't work out"

"Milady, you are truly the most honorable woman ever, you are such a saint to worry about Alistair, when he has been less then kind in how he treats you." he lifted her hand to his lips and watched her smile. "Have you considered more on my request my Love, I know it is not the same as being a Queen, but with Eamon passing the Arling to me, You would be an Arlessa, an extremely beautiful and deep deeply love one."

She blushed. Teagan may be a fool and fell into her trap easy, but the man was a magnificent lover. Cailan was boring at best and unbearable at worse, but Teagan was a very very good lover and it made her plans much more easier. She wondered if Alistair would prove to be an amazing lover as well. Of course most likely even if she did seduce him, he would not hand over everything to her again, so she would need to proceed with having him executed. But hopefully she would at least get to ride him a few times before that, he certainly had the look of a man who would make a lovely fuck.

Looking at Teagan she saw the heat in his eyes and knew what he wanted and she always enjoyed.

"Teagan" she called to her lover "I think we need to find someplace a bit private"

"You are insatiable love, but personally I love your hot little cunt that can never get enough" He knew it made her burn when he talked crudely to her, she very much liked to be treated rough and crudely and Teagan loved every second of it too.

********

Alistair and Moira made it back to the ball finally and quickly found Fergus,

"There you are, do you know how many men have been breathing down my throat about you? Can't you pretend to be engaged to Alistair or something? Good grief all I have heard concerns you and if the King is taking you for his Mistress. It really has been rather tiresome! Who knew I would be the one having to deal with such things?"

"I am so sorry I am causing you stress Fergus" she batted her eyelids "I would never ever want to cause you any stress"

"Oh don't even try that with me little girl. Your charm may make Alistair eat happily from your hand, but not me. I know exactly what kind of wicked Vixen you are" Fergus snorted

Moira started giggling and finally it broke away to full fledged laughing.

"Come you wicked Vixen, dance with your Brother"

Alistair watched as Fergus danced with Moira. Maker he could barely look at her without aching to have her with him again.

"You have a most serious problem Alistair" Zevran walked up to Alistair while shaking his head

"And exactly what is my problem Zevran?"

"You are already in love with the alluring little minx and now worry that you won't be able to keep her, and that my friend may very well break your heart forever"

"Sometimes I really do not like you Zevran"

"Ah but other times they all love me"

Alistair shook his head, but deep inside he knew what Zevran said was true, if she left him it would destroyed him.

Alistair stood back with Zevran and chatted to a number of females who came to give their king their regards, which always sounded stupid to him and finally he couldn't stand it anymore and went to claim Moira as his own again.

"I think" he whispered against her ear "it is time for us to leave for the evening love"

"I still had several men who asked me to dance once, so are you sure you need me to leave now?" she batted her eyelashes at him

"Zevran was right" he muttered

"About what?"

"Never mind...now my dear, where and what would you like to do now?" He smiled and took her hand to his lips

"I don't know, maybe you would enjoy surprising me?"

Alistair shook his head, for a moment he had felt jealousy and anger over the thought of someone else with her, Maker was he actually already in love with her?

**********

She had asked to stop by her rooms so she could grab a couple of things and that they could retire to his, for the night. Alistair almost passed out when she had said so which brought a smile to her face.

Alistair had stripped to his night breeches that were made of a soft chamois material, laid back and relaxing on the chaise lounge in his bedroom waiting to see the surprise she had for him. He had to admit he was curious as to what it was. He knew earlier she had run off to pick up a few things in the Denerim market after the jousting was over. Drinking his glass of wine he heard her tell him to close his eyes.

He could hear her moving and a small giggle that told him she was close by. Finally she told him to open his eyes and as he did, he almost fell of the lounge. She had her black curly hair piled up on her head with only a few scattered curls hanging around her neck. She wore a deep blood red silk nightgown that had a very tight and low cut top with thin straps. The skirt was floor length but slit all the way up the hip on one side. Standing up he slowly walked over to her and ran the backs of his fingertips along her neck and and followed her skin down her chest. Raising his eyes slowly he saw the slight smile on her lips.

"Do you like it?"she barely whispered

"No, I absolutely love it and look forward to feeling every inch of your body under it." he continued down until until he slipped his arm around her and pulled her body hard against him. He nibbled slowly along her jaw and Moira thought she would pass out from desire alone.

"What do you want from me tonight?" he whispered against her skin as he licked and nipped at her throat

"I don't know Alistair, I just want to feel you and taste you and more than anything I want to wake up in your arms."

Alistair growled and went to his his private chamber door to throw the lock first then returning to her he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

He laid her down gentle and slid into bed next to her, enjoying the open invite of her arms.

"Alistair" she said so quiet he almost didn't hear her "I don't know if I am ready for, well, I am really not sure if I am, or can....damn this is harder than I expected"

Alistair kissed her tenderly "Only what you want will happen tonight. Relax my Love, tonight is just about learning ourselves better. Well that and for you to learn and know exactly how besotted your King is with you."

She murmured in his ear how much she had come to need him and desire him and desperately wanted to feel him make her explode with passion once more, but this time she asked he teach her how to pleasure him as well. She wasn't sure if she was ready for actual sex, but she was more than wanting to bring both of them to satisfaction.

"I think first thing we should do" she rolled him onto his back and perched on him, "is for me to learn your beautiful body like you have done mine and seeing you now with no shirt? Maker are you beautiful to look at Alistair and I bet just as well to taste." leaning down she ran her tongue around Alistair's nipples as he moaned deep in his throat. She nipped at his skin, and sliding down more she nibbled his ribs.

Alistair's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned deeply in his throat. She was making him so hard and so damn needy

"Moira, please stop for a moment love, you're making me insane and I want to enjoy this and draw it out a bit"

She smiled and rolled with him pulling him on top of her " Make me orgasm again, I want to feel you slide against me, feel you touch me and feel your mouth on me and and.... Oh Andraste preserve me, I want to feel you take control of my body again...please!"

Alistair didn't need to be told twice.He would savor every inch of her all night long and teach her to enjoy him as well and once they became comfortable with each other fully, then he would try to make her his wife, because he now knew what Zevran had seen too; he was already in love with her and had to have her. He couldn't ever let her go...no he wouldn't let her go ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter is a bit more explicit as Alistair and Moira's relationship becomes more intense.

Moira woke up feeling more happy than ever in her life. She had Alistair wrapped around her, his strong arms wrapped tight, holding  her back to his chest and she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. His hips were flushing against the lower curve of her butt and one of his legs had slid between hers. While she was completely naked, somehow he still had his undercloth on. She could feel him move a bit and he groaned in her ear. She felt one hand slide up just enough to cup one of her bare breast which made her shivered and let out a soft moan as he slightly rubbed against her still sensitive nipple. Slowly she ground her hips against him and could feel his erection pushing back against her. Feeling bold she slowly turned in his arms and began to lick at his neck.

Alistair let out a sleepy groan as he slowly pulled himself out of sleep. They had spent the night learning everything they could about each others bodies. Learning which caresses made them moan with desire and what parts were sensitive to the others teasing. He couldn't remember a time when life felt so right and he slept so sound. But now he felt the woman he could no longer deny he loved, caressing him and licking his neck and chest. Groaning he rolled her on top of him so he could kiss her and see her as well.

Slowly blinking his eyes open he smiled "Can I ask to be woken up like this every morning?"

"I will see what I can do" she laughed and then began to kiss him and tease his lips with her tongue.

He slid his hands down her back and cupping her hips, he lifted her up enough to set her back and perfectly on top his erection while pushing with his hips to slide his still covered erection against her core. He smiled when she made a small squeak as he pushed hard against her her still sensitive pearl. Smiling, he rolled her over and began rubbing himself against her, putting pressure and then more pressure until he saw her eyes roll back and her hips begin to rock as she wrapped her legs around her hips. He could feel her become more and more wet as the small piece of material between them became soaked with her obvious desire. While she couldn't understand, he knew letting her feel him like this on top her and pushing against her would make her more at ease the first time he could bury himself deep inside her and he could not wait for the moment he could. He understood what they did was to help her become more relaxed with him, her to learn passion and how wonderful it could be between two people who desired and loved each other, but Maker it was getting harder to  do. He wanted her desperately but he wouldn't scare her or rush her. He planned to have her forever and taking things slow now was worth the wait.

Moira felt her body shivering and felt small explosions going off behind her closed eyelids. She arched her back tightened her legs around his hips as he rubbed her so sensitive spot. She wrapped her arms around him and let herself go and only enjoy. He slide himself against her, putting enough pressure to make her feel insane with pleasure. She could feel every inch of his length sliding up and down between her lips, sliding as her body seemed to invited him deeper. Then she felt it, felt the burn in her stomach, felt the tremors deep inside, felt the pressure rising, felt herself leaving her body and when she heard him whisper in her ear to come for him, she exploded. Unlike last night, this time she heard him join her as he pushed himself tight against her and watched as he threw his head back and moaned while saying her name.

It took a few moment for each to come down from their shared high and for their breathing to return to normal as well. They could feel the others heartbeat, still erratic and wild from their exertions to please each other. Then their eyes locked and before either knew what they were doing they both told the other "I love you". Moira blushed at her admission and Alistair grinned, but he knew better then to say anything, until she was, while he knew he was already in love with the dark hair beauty, he also knew she was still coming to terms with her feelings for him and to turn her thoughts away from it so she didn't over think and torture herself as well.

"I think I have made a very ungentlemanly mess on us love" he grinned

She giggled and agreed.

"Let me borrow the sheet to kind of clean up a bit and then I will call for a bath too, I have a great bathing chamber that I think will please you greatly" he winked

She watched as he cleaned up and took his undercloth off and went to pull his night breeches back on. It was the first time she saw him completely naked and shyly asked him to stop. Turning, he asked what was wrong and standing, she told him she wanted to see all of his body. Alistair couldn't help but grin and his breeches drop back to the floor as she approached him.

She touched his chest and slid her hands over strong firm muscles. Then she touched his arms, next his back as she circled him and slowly moving lower to squeeze his tight  butt, she never really thought about if a man could have a sexy butt before, but if they could, Alistair's definitely was. Growing bolder, she kissed his shoulder blades and then his arms, moving back to his chest. She reached down between them to feel his sex. She blushed as she looked down and run the tips of her fingers over him. She briefly had touched him last night, but it was dark, but now with the light, she wanted to actually see what he looked like. She was surprised he was so soft, every encounter she had with it he had felt like stone.

"You are smaller and softer now"

"Not for long if you keep stroking me like that you naughty Vixen"

"So you could do that again already?" she bites her lip and looks up at him

Laughing Alistair pulls away and grabs his breeches "Go back to bed and cover up Vixen, I will send for breakfast and a bath. We still have the final event today with the tourney you know"

Moira shocks herself as she realized she completely forgot about the tournament. The whole reason she had come here was to compete in a tourney to honor her Brother. Would Aedan understand that she became so wrapped up in Alistair, she completely forgot him? She needed some time from Alistair she decided. He was so all consuming whenever they were together and not by any fault of his, she just seemed to forget the world when she was with him. She also realized she was very much falling for him too. He was charming and funny, extremely passionate she was finding and so very kind. As a teen she had dreamed of a handsome Prince who would romance her off her feet and her Brothers always teased her that she needed to not listen to Nan's stories and get her head back to reality, but Alistair proved he was exactly what most girls secretly dreamed of. What she dreamed of. He already made it extremely known to her he wanted to marry her and make her his Queen. He told her he had fallen in love with her and every moment together made him fall more and more. But would he always feel like that or would he be like all the other men out there and say it now but after time take others to his bed? Even more so that he was a King. Had she ever heard of any King ever staying 100% faithful? Even Cailan had his women and Alistair was proof Maric had lovers. But Would Alistair follow in their footsteps? He didn't seem the type, but then Cailan seemed like a giant stupid kid playing than a man having lovers.

She saw Alistair come back in with a beautiful blue robe over his arm he opened and held for her. Stepping to him she put one arm in a sleeve and then turning her back to him for the next one. Once he had her arms in, he lowered his mouth to her neck and slid his hands around to massage her breasts once more. She felt one hand trail down her stomach and slowly stroke her.

"Alistair" she moaned

"What can I say, you make me desire you constantly, I swear I will never ask more than you are willing to give my love, but Maker it is damn hard not to desire more of you" he exclaimed and turning her he pulled her to him to kiss deeply and growled deep in his throat.

Backing her to the bed, he gently pushed her down while dropping to his knees. He kissed her fiercely before dropping first to her breasts and then her belly, before attacking her core with wild licks, nips and sucking her deeply into his mouth. She felt herself  buckle under his passion and looking down saw that he had dropped one hand to grasp himself as he devoured her.

Moira felt her body surge at the wicked sight in front of her. The mighty Warden King of Ferelden on his knees before her his tongue lapping at her core, urging her to release her passion into his waiting mouth as he gripped himself firmly and jerked himself in hard, rough and quick thrusts. She watched as he brought his other hand to her and slowly slipped a finger in her as deep as he could before feeling her virginal shield. Then drawing back out and doing so back and forth until he could add one more finger in her tight sheath. Lifting his head he made eye contact with her as he plundered her body while he brought himself higher. Locking their eyes, she felt herself explode as Alistair emptied his own passion on the floor.

They both stared at each other while saying nothing. Slowly she sat up and taking Alistair's face in her hands, she drew him to her lips and kissed him. Slow, light yet loving kisses until they heard his outer door open and a servant calling to him. Forcing himself to break away from her mouth, he told her to wait here and he would be back. She laughed as he jumped up and down trying to get his breeches up before he left the room.

Moira realized she needed a break from Alistair. He was so all consuming and Maker she almost told him to take her, all of her so she could feel him deep within her body and finally become a full woman. But she couldn't, she wouldn't become a woman who was loose of morals and be with just...Oh Maker! She was, she was one of them! Whether Alistair took her virginity or not, he knew every inch of her naked body and she knew his just as well. She could fill tears stinging at the back of her eyes. Looking for her dress, she quickly put it on and used his robe to cover the fact she couldn't tie her back on her own.

Rushing out of his bed chambers she found Alistair directing servants with their breakfast. Not saying anything to a very shocked Alistair she ran past them to her own rooms in the palace. Throwing open the door, she locked it behind her as she was sure he would come after her and threw herself on her bed to cry. All she could smell on herself was Alistair, his scent not only on her clothing, but her skin, her hair and her own mouth. She had to get out of here, get away from Denerim. Away from Alistair.

Reaching for the box of stationary that sat next to the bed, she penned a letter to her Brother, Zevran and last to Alistair. He would be hurt, she knew it and it broke her heart to hurt a man who had been nothing but kind to her, but she couldn't be here anymore, in this fantasy. Her Mother would of been horrified to seen her like this, whoring around with not just any man but the King of Ferelden.

She heard Alistair knocking on her door calling out to her and she knew she had to do something, make up some lie to explain her fleeing him. Sniffling, she went to the door and without opening it and lied.

"I'm sorry Alistair" she tried to steady her voice "I um started, er my female, well you know, monthly thing" she faked a laugh

"Ah, well that indeed would um, make a woman run, anyway, do you need me to send for anything for you?"

"No, I am going to rest until the tourney so I can finish it"

"OK then, I will see you then...are you sure you are OK love? I know I got a bit, um overwhelmed early, I hope I didn't scare you"

She could hear the pain in his voice. Maker, she could hear and feel his pain. The pain she caused him because of how she had acted.

"It's fine Alistair, you know I enjoyed myself" like some two bit Denerim whore "but I really must lay down"

"Till the tourney, I look forward to seeing you crowned champion my love"

She could almost feel him pull away from the door, could almost feel his soul depart from hers.

Turning back to her bed, she cried until she slept.

********

The Tourney was packed to see if the Lady Knight, as they called her would again win all events she entered. Unlike the tale of Ser Aveline, the Lady Knight was known and loved for her bravery. Many minstrels were already composing songs and the phrase "Only in Ferelden can a Woman bash any Man" was said with praise and affection. The Lady Knight, would have her place in the heart of Ferelden as a champion and many thought she would soon be their Queen as well if King Alistair had his way,

Zevran instantly knew something was terribly wrong with Moira as soon as he saw her. The palace gossip said she retired early with Alistair and did not leave until he ordered breakfast, yet he knew Moira was upset over something. His first thought was that Alistair might have asked her to marry him and she was upset and said no, but Alistair was to happy for that. In fact Alistair seemed happier than normal. No whatever happened had been with her alone and not something Alistair was aware of.

As expected, Moira fought with all her heart and beat everyone in the joust and hand to hand. The only difference than the day before was she did not approach Alistair for the royal favor. Something was seriously wrong and even Alistair was starting to see it now.

She was named Champion of the tourney and given her purse of gold, as well as a sword that had belong to the Theirin family. The crowds cheered and as she sat upon her horse, she held her sword high and said "For the glory of the Aedan Cousland, may his memory live in the heart of Thedas forever" and all there stood and cheered.

As she trotted off the field, Zevran went to look for Fergus before heading to the tent. When he found him they spoke about how she was acting and found Alistair also heading to her tent. All three were in agreement that something was not right. Opening the tent, they saw exactly what it was. All of her things were gone and laying on the ground was a letter for each man.

Alistair tore his open first and his hands shook as he read her elegant script.

_Alistair,_

_I know this will hurt you and I am sorry, please know that and believe it._

_Being with you is like a dream, one full of passion and desire and beauty,_

_but not one I can not live in. I have done things that have shamed all I_

_hold dear in my heart, including you. I did fall in love with my beautiful_

_King and in another life I would of given all to be with you, but not in this_

_life._

_May you find the Love you deserve._

_Moira_

Alistair fell to his knees and cried. The woman he loved, the only woman he had ever loved was gone. He looked to Fergus and Zevran.

"All she said in mine" Fergus told him "was that she was sorry and that she hopes her shame would not tarnish the Cousland name"

"She left me my share of the tourney winning, well more than my share and wrote where the debts are paid."

"What the hell does that mean?" Alistair asked. He was starting to feel angry as well as confused

"That I have no idea, but" Zevran added "I intend to figure out"

Zevran turned and left both men wondering what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Moira into Kirkwall and the characters of Dragon Age 2. Obviously Moira being involved and running with Hawke and gang is not true cannon but hopefully it stays within the DA2 game fairly well

She felt the wind in her hair as she stood on the deck of the ship. Felt alive the first time since two months ago when she left Denerim. Two months since she ripped her own heart out and left it with a man she loved but one who deserved an honorable woman. She had told herself the night she left her home all those years ago that she would never know any man, that it was her choice to never marry, but it was her parents honor that she would remain untouched by any man. Isabela had been the one to understand her, which everyone, even Zevran was surprised. But she understood that growing up a Noble she would never be with a man outside of marriage and if she never married, well there it was. Now she sat on a ship to Kirkwall where Isabela was. Isabela would understand why she had run from Alistair, why she had to leave Ferelden and welcome her. Moira needed to be with her friend who often understood her better than herself.

She would expect that Isabela would be found or at least been seen in the best tavern in Kirkwall and she had not been wrong. Walking in she found Isabela at a table talking with a dwarf, an angry elf and an extremely beautiful man and a man who was extremely angry as well. Isabela's eyes gave her away, she was very much enthralled in the man.

"So I hear the worst bitch to ever sail a ship was in this place and all I see if a girl pretending to be a pirate"

All of them looked at her and then Isabela, as she screamed and ran to Moira. Hugging each other both women laughed as Isabela drew her friend to the table to introduce them.

"Hawke, Fenris, Varric and Carver this is Moira, my first mate at one point and a noble who turned pirate. Don't let her pretty looks fool any of you, this woman was never lost a fight ever and has thrashed more Orlesian Chevaliers at tourneys than any other Knight in history!"

"Pleased to meet you" the beautiful man named Hawke said "While my name is actually Kainan,everyone calls me Hawke, which is my surname. This is my younger Brother Carver. You sound Ferelden, so are we. We were from Lothering. You?"

"I am from Highever and it is a pleasure to meet you"

"The Hero of Ferelden was from Highever, did you know him?" Varric asked and when he saw the pain in her eyes, he regretted asking

"This" Isabela said "is Moria Cousland, twin sister to Aedan, the Hero of Ferelden"

Moria cringed inside, she hated being reminded of being nobility. She especially hated knowing how she had acted in Denerim and was being hooked to Aedan's name. He was good and honorable and she was not.

"I thought you were in Denerim dear" Isabela asked "In fact I heard you had King Alistair eating out of your palm. He is a delicious looking man, I met him during the Blight in Denerim" she now spoke to the rest "and he was certainly a fine piece of man to look at"

"No I had to leave and Alistair was not my, we were not, I mean there wasn't anything between us"

Hawke could see there was more going on than being said and quickly got everyone to leave Isabela and her friend alone.

"Moira, I am sorry, I have never seen you like this. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its OK Isabela, you couldn't of known." Moira had tears forming in her eyes,

"I have a room, lets go there so we can talk in private"

"Thank you"

"Oh honey, no need to thank me, we have went through a lot have we not?"

Moira, told Isabela everything. About the tourney, about beating Alistair in hand to hand combat, winning the tourney, about living in the palace, about finding Fergus alive and then all about Alistair. About how they had instantly fell for each other and how kind and romantic he was. She told her about the ball and how he had made her feel like a Queen. She even told her about how intimate they were and then cried as she told her about what had happened and why she left. Then she finally let all her pain go and cried, cried like she hadn't allowed herself to do in years.

"Sweetie, you know I will always be here for you, but are you sure leaving him was the right thing to do? Maybe if you had told him how you felt..."

"Its to late for that and when I reached port before leaving Ferelden, I heard King Alistair was openly looking for a wife" and then she started sobbing "He is like all other men, obviously he didn't have trouble replacing me in his heart. Men will always cheat and non will ever stay true to any woman"

Isabela held her friend but knew more than she thought she did. Zevran had sent a message to her right after Moira had left. He told her she was on her way to her and what was going on. He also told her that Alistair had sunk into such a depression that his advisor's were actively looking for a wife for him since he had taken to locking himself in his rooms most days. Alistair was mourning the woman he loved harder than his love's brother who had saved them all. Alistair was grief stricken. She was to send to Zevran as soon as Moira got there, but she knew he would most likely bring Moira's Brother and possibly Alistair too and right now Moira needed time to heal. She needed to understand that falling in love with someone and sharing themselves with each other even before marriage was not wrong and that her parents would of saw the love between her and Alistair and understood it as well. But for now, Moira would stay with Isabela and be a part of Isabela's life in Kirkwall.

********

"So Milady Moira, we need a nickname for you" Varric told her one night at the Hangman, "everyone gets names"

"Some are horrid too" Carver added

"Shush Little Hawke"

"You know I hate that even more" Carver sneered

"Fine Junior, but we still need something for Lady Moira"

"I hear in Ferelden they call her Lady Knight" Carver added and got a swift kick under the table from Isabela

"No, something that is pure Kirkwall like the rest of us"

"Except me" Aveline added "I am the only one not to get a name"

"How about Ebony, for her beautiful hair?" Hawke suggested

"Hmmm I could see that, anyone else?"

"How about Kitten? She looks fluffy but we all have seen her claws?" Anders Suggested

"You would bring in a cat and Isabela calls Daisy kitten already"

"No, I have it, Wickedness" Isabela offered

"Now that Rivani is perfect, Wickedness it is"

Moira laughed, since being in Kirkwall for over a month, she was finally starting to laugh again and enjoy life. She still thought of Alistair daily and nightly, but she could also smile and laugh again. She had thrown herself into helping Hawke like Isabela did and noticed why she thought Isabela really stayed in Kirkwall, Isabela was falling for the Handsome Kainan Hawke. She could understand why too. Hawke was a gorgeous man. He had a bit darker skin tone with black hair and pale green eyes. His features were perfectly sculpted and a woman would be a fool not to notice he was built to please. She had seen Hawke once without a shirt and Isabela had every right to drool, because he was fine looking. Yet for as wonderful eye candy Hawke was, he fell short of Alistair's beauty, Hawke also had a dark aura around him where as Alistair shined.She was still dreaming of him every night, dreaming for his golden eyes looking at her, dreamed of his arms holding her and dream of his kisses that made her soar. She had fallen in love with him and cursed herself for acting the way she did. But in the end it was the best, for Alistair may have claimed to love her, but he was doing exactly what she had feared, look for a new woman. Every woman in Thedas was chomping on the bit to wed and bed King Alistair as he looked for a wife. Obviously his true love had not lasted very long. It only took him a couple of months to forget her and move on. She felt tears gathering once more.

"Moira" Hawke asked gently "would you care to get a breath of fresh air with me for a moment"

She nodded and followed Hawke outside. It was a warm night and with Hawke and his friends efforts, you could actually walk around Lowtown at night and not worry about gangs and thugs jumping you.

"I know I do not know you as well as Isabela, but I have something I wish to say if you would allow me too" Hawke asked and seeing her nod, went on.

"You have never spoken about what drove you here and that is OK, but with the gossip running around and the fact that it all mentions Moira Cousland the twin of the Hero of Ferelden, its easy to put it to you" both laughed and agreed

"I don't know why you left him, but sometimes when people love each other and and pulled apart, one of two things will happen. Either they will forget the other and go on, or they will think of them daily and try to find ways to pretend they are OK, Did you ever tell Alistair why you left him? Because I think if he knew, he would still be waiting for you."

"If only it was that easy Hawke"

"Look, I am probably the worse person to talk about love, the object of my affections is not exactly a typical woman" he chuckled "But if she left me, I would do anything, even things to try to tempt her back and if all of it failed, I would just go and get her myself. If you both love each other, there is nothing you can't overcome. I think Alistair deserves a chance to at least have both of you honestly tell the truth of your feelings."

"What would you really do if Isabela left?"

"I would track her to the ends of Thedas and try to think of something to punish her too a bit to force me to ride a horse that damn much to find her too" he laughed

"She is in love with you, you know that right?"

"Really?"

"She isn't ready to say it, but its obvious to me"

"What is it with you pirate woman not saying how you feel?"

Both of them laughed and Moira told him she would think on what he said. She hoped him and Isabela worked things out and got together. Hawke was an amazing man and while Isabela may think otherwise, she needed someone like Hawke too.

"Oh and watch out, Anders is becoming rather fond of you and you might want to watch out, he tends to get attached really quickly"

They then walked back inside to decide what was next for the same band of misfits that followed Hawke.

*******

Hawke had been tracking a young half Elven boy who they now knew had been taken by Tevinter Slavers. While down on the docks,and searching through the slavers documents, they found something no one would ever expect. They found papers about the hiring of Tevinter mercenaries to kill King Alistair and put former Queen Anora back on Ferelden's throne.

Later at the Hangman they discuss the documents found.

"Who would order such a thing? Anora is a bitch, you should of seen her, why would anyone want her on the throne?"

"Anora was not always a bad person. I served King Cailan and Anora was a good Queen and served Ferelden well" Aveline quickly added

"Sorry, I am letting only one night of being around her and my um feelings for Alistair colored my words" Moria quickly added

"Its OK Moira, I just, Ostagar, and everything still hangs in my heart and I loved serving the King."

"Its hard to walk away from a life loved only to learn it can never be had again" Moira got up and ran to Isabela's room

"I didn't mean to upset her" Aveline said to the others

"Its OK Big Girl, Moira's had a rough run and it will always be hard in her heart. Do you know anything about the Cousland's?" Isabela asked

"Not really, I know during the Blight most of the family died and then Aedan died killing the Archdemon"

"Well, her Father was close friends with Rendon Howe and on the night her Brother left for Ostagar Howe murdered her parents and almost everyone in the castle and only her Brother, Aedan survived thanks to the Grey Warden Duncan. Moira wasn't there because a year earlier her father had betrothed her to Howe's youngest son Nathaniel. He refused to break it and she ran from home, alone with nothing, no money, only her clothing and weapons. She spent a month, barely eating and almost done for when I found her. All she asked of me was to let her work for her meal. Moira had a lot of heartache in life and yet, she still keeps going. When she learned her brother Aedan died, she also learned that her parents were dead and she thought her elder brother too. She cried for one night and then said, can't change the past, so tomorrow it is and never allowed anyone to see her cry again."

"How terrible" Aveline felt horrible for the girl

"Wait Nathaniel Howe? She was engaged to him?" Anders spoke up

"Why, you know him Blondie?" Varric asked

"Yes, he was with me in the Wardens in Amaranthine. The Warden Commander, an Orlesian woman, was quite sweet with him and he told her he was mourning for his betrothed who died. He was completely heartbroken over her"

"I wonder if Moira knows"

"It wouldn't matter" a voice said

"Zevran!" Isabela yelled and jumped up and grabbed him

"I have come to take Moira back to Ferelden before Alistair makes a really stupid mistake and two people who should be together make their lives miserable."

"Well its about damn time" Isabela laughed "with what we just found, Alistair is going to need Moira and soon"


	6. Chapter 6

Isabela and Zevran went to find Moira and found she was not in Isabela's room. Damnation,where was she now?

"We found evidence of a Tevinter plan to kill Alistair and put Anora back on the throne" Isabella told him

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Anora herself doing it. She has been screwing Bann Teagan Guerrin in her climb back to the top and a few others too. She has become relentless in getting the throne back and is stirring up unrest with how Alistair has become since Moira left. He locks himself away for days at a time and will only see Fergus. He is falling apart and nothing but Moira coming back is going to help. He is also considering giving Anora the throne back because he can't bring himself to do anything."

"He loves her that much?" Isabela was surprised, this was not the man she remembered, that Alistair had been a much more hard warrior.

"My dear Isabela, he would give his life for only a smile from her"

"Hmmm its so romantic" she sighed

"Romantic? When have you ever care about such? What _is_ going on with you here?"

"Nothing" Isabela said a bit to quickly for Zevran to believe such "We both know what Moira has been through in life, to find such would make me very happy for you, I do care so much for her as I know you do too."

********

Moira had slipped out the Hangman to get some fresh air. Alistair had to be warn about the plot to kill him. She couldn't allow for him to be hurt or killed if she could stop it, but would he even believe it from her? Alistair...she dreamed of him every night, dreamed of his kisses and how soft his lips were, how strong his arms were and how she felt when he would wrap himself around her. She had always felt awkward and while she was short, she was well muscular from training and always felt more male than female, but Alistair had made her feel dainty and feminine and for the first time, a woman. She was crying and tripping banged up her arm. Damnation she swore to herself and standing headed to Anders clinic.

She found Anders sound asleep on a cot in the back of his clinic wearing only his breeches. She had to admit, Anders was a beautiful man to look at and had a very nice looking body too.  He was the first man she had found attractive and a slight interest in other than Alistair. Not that she would have feelings ever for him, her heart only had one man and that was Alistair, but she couldn't help letting out a bit of a moan at seeing him half naked. An unlike the beauty Hawke had that made him almost to pretty to be a man, Anders had the rugged good looks like Alistair.

"Anders" she called softly and shook his shoulder gently.

"What?" Anders jumped, and instantly feared Templars, until he registered someone had called him by name. Blinking he let his vision come together to see Moira standing by him. Maker the woman was beautiful, intoxicating and exotic as well. He would love to kiss her and more. He knew she was still pining for the King of Ferelden but maybe once he married, she would be open to him.

"Whats wrong Moira?"

"I think I broke my arm, I tripped in Lowtown and..."

Anders cut her off and asked her to let him see her arm. Touching her arm his hands began to heat up and make her a bit flushed. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach that reminded her of her reactions often to Alistair. It was a bit unsettling.

"There you go" Anders smiled

"Thank you," she stepped up her tip toes to kiss his cheek in thanks, but her turned and grabbed her for a full passionate kiss that caught her off guard. She felt his strong arms around her and his hard chest pushing against her. He had a deep musky scent the was very nice too. But as pleasant as it was, it wasn't Alistair and did interest him.

"Anders" she pulled away " I am sorry if I misled you in any way, but I am not interested, I am in love with someone else"

"Someone who is replacing you. How can you love him when he seems to be able to replace you so quickly? I care for you Moira and would never betray you like that"

"I know Anders and I appreciate it, but my heart is not ready to love again or maybe never"

She walked away.

 ********

Not wanting to go back to the bar she decided to go see if Hawke was still up. She felt a close bond to Hawke and hoped him and Isabela could express their feelings for each other. Hawke was a wonderful man and Isabela may play tough but a secret part she tried to hide wanted a dashing man to love her and sweep her off her feet. Hawke could be that man and more for her.

Hawke was actually sitting out on the steeps of his Uncles house looking at the stars

"Milady Moira, nice night to be out, how are you?"

"Hello Hawke, enjoying the night?"

"Its a beautiful night. Sometimes when the the days are rough and seem like more bloody as time goes on, I sit at night and watch the stars, it helps me clear my mind and find a moment for myself"

"My Brother Aedan did the same. Zevran told me that when he traveled with him during the blight, Aedan use to watch the stars at night to find his balance and peace."

"Maybe its just us Ferelden boys? But I don;t think my Brother has ever looked any stars other than knowing they are there" he laughed

"Carver is interesting"

Hawke snorted "That's one way to put it."

"He's young and reckless, I remember when I was young, before getting married Fergus was a handful and then some. My Mother was ready to beat him and Aedan and I stayed away. He was only a few years older than us, but sometimes he seemed like a immature ass, then others he was wise and I was in awe of him."

"I am not sure if I have ever been in awe of Carver, but I do love him much and can only hope he can find his place in this world. I was closest to my baby Sister Bethany, we were both Mages and we spent a lot of time working together and learning our magic better"

"Where is she? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"She died as we tried to escape Lothering at the beginning of the Blight. An Ogre...well she died protecting my Mother"

"I'm so sorry Hawke"

"Seems we have much in common Moira, both lost siblings to the Blight, both have a brother who drives us nuts and both pine for someone we feel we are not worthy for but really are."

"Why would you ever feel unworthy of Isabela? You're a wonderful man Hawke"

"I have nothing to offer her, I live with my Uncle, I barely have enough coin to to buy food for my family and I am an Apostate. What do I offer a life on the run from Templars forever? I know I am a good enough man for her, but I can't help but think I am not what she deserves. Because I love her I want her to have a better man than me, but because I love her I cringe thinking of any other man ever with her. So yes we are very much alike Moira"

" What do you think I should do Hawke?"

"I can't tell you want to do Moira..."

"I know, but I am asking what would you do in my situation"

"I would do anything to protect whom I love and I would damn sure be next to them to be sure they are OK, because if something happened and I wasn't there I would never forgive myself. I don't know if Isabela will ever be ready for us to be together, but there is nothing on the face of this planet that could get me away from being right next to her. I would never trust her safety to anyone but me"

Leaning up she kissed Hawke's cheek

"What was that for?"

"For being a wonderful man who I hope Isabela realizes she needs and soon. I am glad I met you Hawke and say goodbye to the others for me"

"Where are you going?"

"To Denerim, I need to stop this plan and make sure Alistair is safe"

"And after that?"

"Hopefully make up for my mistake and if not, I will still guard his back and trust no one else with his life."

"Goodbye Moira and may the Maker watch over you"

********

Walking into the tavern, Moira found Zevran and Isabela. Not even asking why Zevran was here, she looked at Isabela and told her she was going to make sure Alistair was OK and hope she hasn't messed things up to much with Alistair.

"Oh and Isabela, Hawke is an amazing man, take it from me, don't push away the best thing you could ever hope to find in the world because your stupid" and she hugged her

"I already have a ship waiting my dear" Zevran told her

"Let me pack my stuff and then I will show you everything we have on the assassination attempt"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much much more explicit and some Alistair smut, cause its Alistair smut, I mean really can there ever be to much Alistair smut out there? :D

It took two weeks to get to Denerim and on arrival they learned that tonight was the Masquerade at the palace which they also knew from the Tevinter documents that it would be the attempt on Alistair's life. It was also being thrown by Anora as a thanks to Alistair for being a good King to Ferelden which was the tie to Anora. Maker, Moira wanted to kill that bitch and if she hurts one hair on Alistair's body she would run the bitch through.

"So my Dear what are you wearing tonight?" Zevran asked

"What you think that is important? We are trying to save Alistair remember?"

"Yes, but it is a ball and if you're going to catch Anora, you need to blend in"

"Hmmm you could be right, can you find something for me? I need to get a message to Fergus"

"Right dress duty it is, any requirements?"

"Nothing sleazy or to revealing and maybe in greens? Make my eyes stand out or something?"

"I will find the perfect one my dear"

********

Fergus was hardly amused at seeing Moira. He quickly told her what she had done to Alistair and yelled for sometime. After he finally stopped yelling, she told him everything, about what passed between them and why she left.

"I know it wasn't fair, but I just, I couldn't, I don't know Fergus" and she was crying

Fergus felt horrible for yelling at her now. He should of known she had a reason and it wasn't a flaky moody thing like other woman.

"I love him so much Fergus, but even if he did forgive me, I have lost him haven't I? And he is looking for a wife I hear." she sniffled "But that is over, and we need to focus on finding out who is after Alistair and keeping him alive and if that bitch Anora is behind it. If she _is_ I am gonna kill her myself"

"Moira, Alistair might be hurt, but he loves you deeply. The first 2 weeks you were gone, Alistair refused to leave his apartments. He was a mess, then once I finally got him to come out, he was a shell, he agreed on things just to make it through the day. I have never seen someone so distraught over a person."

"You didn't see me" she said quietly "I wanted to die Fergus, I felt like I was drowning and I didn't know what to do, but worse of all I felt like I had dishonored Mother and Father, I felt like I had whored myself for some nice rooms and some pretty dresses. I felt worthless all over again, just like I did when I heard our parents had died and I wasn't there to help them and save them" she was crying again

Fergus hugged her "Moira, you didn't let our parents down, had you been there, Howe would killed you too"

Moira had always been to hard on herself even as a child, but he knew there still was hope, because he knew Alistair and Alistair would forgive anything for her to be with him and once he learned why she ran, he would make sure she never felt any reason to think they were not only meant to be together but Fergus also knew he would probably marry her on the spot as well.

**********

Alistair sat on his throne and hated every second of life. Everywhere he looked he saw her, heard her voice, remembered the feel of her. How she felt in his arms, how she had responded to his every kiss, every touch and every lick. All he could think of was how much he needed her and he prayed to the Maker daily to bring her back to him. He wished he knew what had caused her to leave, what he had done wrong. Sighing he looked out on the people of his Kingdom and once more wondered if he should step down and let Anora have it back again. It was obvious she wanted her throne still and he didn't want to be King and deal with everything alone, always he was alone.

Moira looked about the room and wondered how in the world was she suppose to find a Tevinter assassin?  First she needed to adjust her gown again. Zevran may have found her a truly gorgeous dress, but Maker has it tight! It was a gorgeous blue green silk with an extremely tight bodice that she felt if she had to bend over her bosom would fall out. The neckline was extremely low, well more like shockingly low. The arms had beautiful poofs that went to the elbows where it became tight and form fitting. Both the lower arms and bodice were stitched with gold thread that made designs of swirls and leafs. The skirt was a huge bell shape with the front pulled up and gathered to the waist leaving a swag in front between the two points. The matching underskirt was sewn in the same design as to match the sleeves and bodice. She wore her hair in a beautiful low & loose golden net with matching ribbons. Her Mask was gold with paste emeralds, that looked real. It also had blue green ribbons that made a bow on one side and hung down her face. She wore only a simple gold chain with a small emerald that Fergus had bought her with small matching earbobs. She looked out at all the magnificent gowns and beautiful women who even now were presenting themselves to the King and couldn't help but wonder if Alistair would even notice her or want her once more. She felt a tear slip behind her mask and small sob hit her throat. Fergus told her to take a breath and Alistair would welcome her back because he loved her. Then leaving her, since if Alistair or Anora saw her with Fergus they would know who she was, he made his way to Alistair.

"Fergus, thank the Maker you are here, at least if I have to suffer here, I can have someone to speak to and drink with." Alistair motioned to the ornate chair next to his throne.

"There are a sea of gorgeous maidens looking for your favor my Lord, you may enjoy the evening" he chuckled

"How can you suggest such a thing? Do you wish for me to put your Sister from my heart so easily and find someone else?" Alistair couldn't believe Fergus would even mention such a thing to him

"Then tell me this Alistair, if she were to stand before you tonight, what would you do?"

"I would fall of my knees and beg her to never leave me again and I know how much she hated all of this, the nobility, royalty and everything and I would give all of it up if she would stay with me"

Fergus saw the glistening of tears hanging in Alistair's eyes, desperately trying to break and run free.

"I have spent a lifetime of everyone else telling me what to do and using me, I was hidden away in the chantry, a place I hated, to be pulled out if needed. I loved being a Warden, yet once again I was taken from it to be used by others and pushed on this damn throne. Hell Anora fights to desperately to get this damn throne and I would give it to her now, but again others use me here as they wish. The only time in my life I have ever felt happy was being a Warden with Aedan and being a Man with Moira. Ironic, isn't it Fergus? Aedan was more than a friend, he was a Brother to me and was the first person to ever want me around just because he wanted me there, you have proven to be the only damn friend I have in this world and Moira was the only woman to hold my heart, it would seem that the Cousland's seem to have a sway over me" and finally Fergus saw Alistair grin and laugh again.

"Fergus, have you heard anything on Moira's location? Or even heard from her? I wish I knew what I did wrong to make her leave. Maker I have gone over that morning a thousand times in my head. I can remember every second, from waking with her in my arms to every word spoken and I can not figure out why she left me, why she ran because of something I did" Alistair hung his head

"Alistair" Fergus touched Alistair's arm gently "what if the reason she left was something inside of her? Moira has been through a lot in life and I don't think you consider how young she was went she left home. Aedan was 18 when the two if you met, her and Aedan weren't quite 17 when she left and she took only the clothing on her back, her weapons and a small bag of coins she had in her room. She left everything and anything that could tie her to the Cousland's. She didn't even take her signet ring that we all wore. Moira's life was rough after that. I spent quite a bit talking to Zevran and about how Isabela found Moira and what happened. So you are blaming yourself for her leaving, what if it was her own fears or past that made her run?"

Alistair looked at Fergus and wondered "Have you spoken with her? You seem to have even more insight than just being a Brother it seems"

"Alistair, I am only telling you what I think might be the reason, but I don't know for sure"

"Of course, sorry Fergus, I just...I wish I had a chance to speak to her again. I wish I could tell her that I would give it all up for just one moment with her"

"May the Marker give you that chance my friend"

********

Moira saw Anora and Teagan, along with a odd looking man who wore the oddest outfit she ever saw. Not long after spotting them, Teagan moved off to speak to someone else and Moira got closer to Anora and the other fellow.

"My Lord Lucius, it is always a pleasure to speak to you and see you. I hope tonight you will find time to meet with the King, he could use a very special surprise"

"If I can gain his complete attention, my Lady, I will indeed surprise him."

Hmm that could be taken many many different ways, but a murder plot? Not likely, although something about this lord, made her skin crawl, she would keep and eye on him.

"Until later my Lord" Anora gave him that slight royal nod that she always found annoying with most royals and moved toward Alistair.

Moria followed Anora and watched as she went to speak to Alistair. She curtsey low, presenting her exposed bosom and then gave him a very coy smile. Maker she wanted to tear the woman's hair out. She was obviously flirting with him and Maker, Moira wanted to slug the bitch.

"Alistair, I am glad to see you out and about, one can not mourn the past forever, I know she will be in your heart for a lifetime, like Cailan is in mine, but life goes on, especially for those who are royalty. It is not easy when as a person you mourn but as a nation you must look strong. It is a cruel burden"

"One you would gladly have again, right Milady?" Alistair smirked

"I grew up in the palace Alistair, I grew up around Royalty and Cailan and I were promised young, it is a role I was raised in, so yes it is comfortable for me, but I would be shaming those I love dearly that can not be here today if I did not do what I could to help"

For one moment Alistair's eyes softened, the same gaze he had given her, Moira thought and heard him ask her to dance. Maker, what if he was interested in her now? To loose Alistair to another woman because of her stupidity would be hell, but to Anora? Maker don't do that to me she prayed.

She watched as Alistair and Anora danced. Both smiled at the other and chatted while dancing.

"Stay focused Moira" she heard Zevran behind her

"I know, I know, but look at them...they look perfect together. Both regal, beautiful and..." she sniffled

"Moira, Alistair may be better at pretending now and giving the court what they want to see, but do not doubt his heart. I know Alistair better than you and this is an act, his heart will only ever hold you. Now see anything important yet?"

"Anora was talking to a Lord Lucius, who seems odd and dressed odd too. He is over there" she pointed

"I was thinking, perhaps to draw out the assassin we should get the court a bit more worked up"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that a lovely woman in blue and green, might ask the King for a dance and let him see who she is"

"You want me to have the herald announce me to the court?"

"Exactly"

"Maker you best make damn sure this works"

"Well at the bare minimum you will get to see him drop Anora and go for you, that's worth it, yes?"

"You're evil, but yes it is" she laughed and then made her way to the herald. She would wait to see if Anora got him for a second dance and was lucky to see it so.

Alistair wasn't even sure why he offered to dance with Anora, Lord he hated this woman. But she was at least a wonderful dancer. He also knew with how he had been feeling and acting, doing this would make the court happy and reassured their King was not actually mourning himself to death, even if that was true.

"Anora, you seem to be enjoying the night" Alistair didn't know why he was breaking the silence with her

"Of course, what real woman wouldn't love ball gowns, jewels, dancing and such?"

Alistair winced, she said real woman, as in Moira was not since she openly hated it all.

"Some would say, there is more for women in the world than being decorations as court"

Anora had started to respond when the herald made his announcement, " The Lady Moira Cousland of Highever"

Alistair almost dropped Anora mid twirl as he went to see if it was really her and there she was. A vision of beauty, his love.

"Moira, is it really you?" he barely whispered as he stood in front of her

"Yes Alistair, tis I" she smiled and pulled off her mask

Alistair was spellbound as he looked at the emerald eyes that seemed like a lifetime ago he had seen. Grabbing her in his arms he spun around with her and kissed her

"Oh Maker" he cried "I thought I lost you forever! My love" he kissed her "Oh my love"

"Alistair, you can put me down you goof" she laughed

Taking her arm, he lead her to the throne were Fergus still sat and laughed at.

"You knew" Alistair accused

"Only for an hour before the ball, I swear and Alistair, by the way, remember what you said to me" and bowing Fergus left them alone.

"There is a small meeting room off of this area for private audiences, lets go and speak, where every ear in Ferelden won't hear"

She simply nodded and followed

Drawing her into the room, he closed and locked the door. Turning on her, she expected to see pain or even anger, anything but the wicked look of lust blown eyes and a sensual grin. He slowly moved next to her pushing her up against the wall. Placing one hand above her head against the wall for support, he drew his other hand to trace her jaw, then to her neck and finally over the swell of her bosom.

"Not a minute goes by that I do not relive every word you said, every breath you took, every kiss we had and every inch of your beautiful body"

Moira knew there was things needing to be said, but right now she couldn't think. She stood silent and in awe, until Alistair made eye contact once more and attacked her. He consumed her mouth, his hands felt everywhere before finally drawing her skirt up high and bellowing around her waist. The she felt him stroking her already soaked center. Sliding his fingers against her core, inside her and rubbing and teasing her already excited pleasure pearl.

"Unhook my dress Alistair" she whispered against his neck and not even really registering what she was saying, he slowly unhooked her and she pulled the outfit off, kicking it aside. He stepped back as she now only wore her silk stockings and the garters to hold them high on her thighs.

Alistair growled like a wild animal getting ready to pounce on his next meal. His eyes went everywhere and then his mouth. He felt all of her, grabbed and squeezed which brought sharp moans from her lips. Lowering his head, he captured a taught nipple as his fingers slipped between her legs. Maker he was going to have her sobbing as she peaked in only a few short licks.  She was feeling delirious, with need and asked him to fuck her with his fingers.

Alistair thought he would die of lust as she whispered her request against his ear. Lifting his head to her waiting mouth, he did what she asked. Watching her head fall back and Her hips move, he slowly slid two fingers into her tight body and  felt her clench and hold them tight. His cock was so hard he felt pain as he satisfied his lovers need, but later when they retired to bed, he would get his as well, but this moment was about her needing to know there was no woman other than her he desired or wanted. But as he pushed her body higher, he realized he was going to peak too. Using one hand he quickly released his member from his pants and was pleasantly shocked when he felt her hand close around him and began jerking him hard. She turned him on so damn much and he wanted to feel her, all of her.

Surprising him, she pushed him lightly away and sunk for her knees "Fuck my mouth Alistair, I want to feel you cum down my throat"

Growling he grabbed her hair and let her suck him into her her hot mouth. He expected, shy timid licks, but instead she attacked him with a fury. It was obvious she was inexperienced, but it didn't matter to him. She was pushing him to his limits. There they stood, the entire court outside the room, her naked except for her stockings and shoes on her knees with his cock, pushing down her throat and him still completely dressed.

Pulling back, she told him to grab her face and fuck her mouth, harder, rougher, she need him to take and force her. Panting, he did exactly as she asked. He wrapped his hands in her ebony locks and began thrusting deep within her. He could hear the slightly gagging and then looking down he saw her lustful eyes staring at him and Maker did he burn for more. Harder and harder he pushed and then he felt her reach up one hand to fondle his tight sack while the other cupped his ass and pulled him deeper. Finally it was to much and with a animalistic grunt, he let himself pour into her mouth. He watched as she drank every ounce she could of him. Panting, he pushed her back to slide his crowned head between her thighs. Fingers thrusting hard against her core while his tongue licked and teased her already swollen nub before latching on with his lips as he sucked and tugged hard while his fingers assaulted her core.

" Maker Alistair" she panted while her hands knocked off his crown and slid into his golden locks. Her back arched wildly as her legs drew up to his shoulders, she couldn't get enough of him and later she intended to have all of him "more she panted, oh Maker Love, I need more of you!" She felt shivers run up and down her body as he hips moved on their own against the rhythm of his fingers "Alistair, oh Alistair" she didn't know how much more she could handle, he body felt out of control, then she felt the burn, the tremors,the overly sensitive tingle that finally broke and ran up her body like electricity as he hips thrust against his face, back arching and her cream sliding down his tongue to his extremely hungry mouth.

Slowly she felt her body and senses finally drift back into her and raised herself slightly up to see him placing sweet and innocent kisses on her thighs.

"Alistair... I..." she began, she had to tell him

"Hush love, tonight you can tell me why you ran and we will work through it, but for now, I simply want to enjoy my soul feeling whole once more"  he pulled a bit more up and nuzzled her belly as she played with his hair

"That was not the reunion I expected" she giggled

"Hmmm but the only one I wanted to give you love"

Finally pulling himself up, he gathered her in his arms and tipping her face up, he slowly kissed her lips.  She could feel him stirring against her again,

Grinning he looked at her and shrugged "Hey, its not my fault you turn me on"

"Alistair, I missed you so much, I thought of you every second and ached for you just as much"

"Where did you take off too anyway?"

"Kirkwall, I knew Isabela was there and I needed a friend and met a few new with her too. There is a Lothering refugee there name Kainan Hawke, who she is deeply in love with whether she admits it or not and a small group she runs with. Hawke is an amazing man, who is equally in love with Isabela. I helped them some, Hawke's an apostate and he was helping find a young half Dalish boy trying to avoid the circle, only he got taken by slavers and Oh, I can't believe I didn't say it soon, but we found correspondences about a plot to kill you by Tevinter Mercenaries to kill you and put Anora back on the throne and it might be by her hand! Maker forgive me, I let lust take the better of me"

"So getting an itch scratched it more important than my life?" he laughed

"Hey, I didn't see me leading you in here and locking the door" she narrowed her eyes on him "so don't blame just be sweet cheeks"

"You are such a handful, willful, stubborn, passionate...Maker and I don't know what else" he then chuckled and grinned "lucky me"

"Help me get dressed and put back together and we will go find Zevran, he is keeping a close eye on Anora"

Laughing, he helped up helped her get dressed and her hair fixed again. Alistair teased her she must of expected his reaction since she wore it in a simple net and could easily be fixed than some of the other styles.

Still grinning like an idiot, he took her hand and off they went to find Zevran.

Seeing them, both Zevran and Fergus laughed

"I see the Vixen has you completely happy and hooked once more" Fergus laughed

"And with the wonderful glow and flushed faces, I would say they have already had the wild make up sex and all is good once more, No?"

"Zevran! Good grief!" Moira blushed

"Ah and that confirms it" Zevran laughed "Now lets catch an assassin and torture the truth from him"

Finding Lord Lucius to be Tevinter and the Assassin was not difficult for Zevran, getting him to talk was proving a bit harder. Connecting him to Anora almost impossible.

Taking them aside, Zevran had some ideas.

"It is almost time for the ball to be over. Alistair go for a very public retire to your chambers then use the hidden stairs to actually go to Moira's former ones"

"How do you know about that?" Alistair asked

"Because I am the best crow ever and know these things. You will post a guard there to watch over the lady prior to leaving and have them escort her. I will stay in Fergus apartments with him for a bit"

"Uh, on my couch, please do not use the with him phase when dealing with me" and all laughed.

"After a few hours, the assassins will strike. I will before that, take our lovely guest here and slip into Alistair's quarters unknown, place him in the bed and knock him out and wait for them to strike and as they kill their fellow Tevinter, take them, sound good, yes?"

"Maker Zevran, you think of everything, no wonder you were a fantastic assassin!" Moira exclaimed

"Not that fantastic" Alistair added "he did after all get caught by Aedan and I and was spared by your Brother. So far from the best right?"

"Ah my dear Alistair, still torturing without satisfying me, such wickedness"

Alistair groaned as they all went back to their places.

"Don't worry Alistair, I will make sure nothing hurts you love" Moira told him as they went to his throne in the ballroom

"Nor I you, I just finally got you back and I plan on many more years of enjoying you before either of us die"

Kissing her hand, he call for the rooms attention to end the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the last chapter was mild Alistair smut and this one is only yummy, hot, passionate Alistair smut....*sigh* I mean, who's with me? There is no such thing as to much Alistair smut? Right?

Moira had called for a bath to be drawn as she waited for Alistair to join her. Alistair...Alistair would be with her, tonight, all night and they would be alone. No more worries over how her parents would judge her, no more thinking of herself acting like a two bit Denerim whore, just a woman who is in love with a man that all assure her was true to her and her alone. She decided that whatever happened tonight with Alistair she would just let happen and whether they consummated their relationship or not, it would not matter. Love was just something she would just sit back and enjoy as she opened her heart to whatever may come between them.

Not knowing when Alistair would actually come to her room, she decided to lay down and try to get some sleep while she could, because once Zevran alerted them, it would be a long night. Going into her dressing room she pulled out a beautiful emerald green sleeping gown that was sleeveless and only hung to her mid thigh. After putting it on, she smiled in the mirror and wondered if it would entice Alistair and to let him know she was ready to know him as a real woman. She was tired of hiding and using excuses that only hurt the man she loved who had never been anything but loving and gentle to her. Heading back to her bed, she laid down and smiled until she fell asleep.

Alistair slipped into her room via the balcony and slowly undressed as he went. He knew he was being a slob by just dropping his clothing as he walked across the room, but honestly he really was to tired to care. What a night. He had dreaded the coming ball, only to have the woman he loved in his arms once more and then find she was there to help stop a plot to kill him. Some things never changed, then he laughed louder, the last time this scenario was going on, he was with a Cousland too, only that Cousland had been his Brother, not his Lover. Or he hoped she would be his lover, his wife, his Queen...Maker please let her be.

Walking to the bed, he stopped at the sight displayed for him. The woman he was thinking of, laid on her side in a skimpy, yet beautiful silk gown. She had kicked off the blankets and the hem of her gown and ridden up to her waist leaving long graceful and sexy legs exposed to him. Her hair was also loose and fanned out around her. Maker she made him burn with a desire he had never felt before. Removing the last of his clothing he climbed up the bed, slowly encouraging her to roll back on her back and part her lovely legs. He was gifted with a view of her inner sex and for a moment all he could do was stare. The woman was not only breathtaking to look at normally, but even her secret center was beyond lovely.

Putting his weight on one elbow, he slid his fingers across her outer lips and enjoyed the slight murmur she made in her sleep. Leaning forward he lightly ran his tongue along her slit and then blowing against the area he just made wet with his tongue. She shifted in her sleep this time and let out a small moan. Alistair had to be patient, but Maker he wanted to feel himself buried deeply into her, he wanted to feel her lovely legs wrapped around his hips urging him even deeper into her body. He felt his cock jerk in response to his thoughts. Maker he never had any woman in his life arouse him as quickly as one thought of her did to him.

Leaning in closer he slowly runs his tongue up the inside of her thigh and then does the same to the other side. Slowly he moves up enough to lick her belly and run his tongue back down to her center heat. Slowly opening her with his fingers he teasingly slid the tip of his tongue back and forth of the small hub of nerves buried within her. He feels her hips shift slightly as another moan escaped her lips. Slowly leaning more into her, he begins to circle the small pearl of desire with more force making her moan even more. Moving one hand up her belly, he slides it further and cupping a single breast, he flicks his thumb over her already hard nipple. He is gifted with her hips rotating into his mouth as she begins to breath heavier. Drawing his hand back down her body, he slides a finger into her body, enjoying the tight grasp her body has on him.

Raising his head and leaning against her thigh, he begins to slowly piston her body with his finger and as she relaxes around it he adds another. He turns his head and begins to kiss her thigh as he moves his fingers harder against her body. It doesn't take long before he is gifted with what he desired most. He watches as her back arched off the bed, muscles clenching on his fingers and her slick passion coating his hand. But what pleased him most was the moment before she woke, in the middle of her rise of pleasure, she called out his name.

Climbing up her body he seizes her mouth in a passionate kiss. Instantly she wraps her body around him and kisses him with enough passion to make him moan in pleasure. Maker he loved her as much as he desired her.

"Alistair," she murmured while breaking her mouth away from his mouth "Oh how I love you"

"Not nearly as much as I do you, my love" he moves to kiss her neck

"Alistair, I am ready" she says shyly while blushing

"Ready for what" he says as he licked her throat

"Ready to be yours completely love"

Alistair pauses and looks up at her, did he hear her correctly?

"Are you sure love? You know I desire you insanely and want you as not just my lover, but my wife too, but I am OK with waiting. I would never push you for anything more than you wanted, you know that"

Tears threaten to run down her cheeks as she looks at the emotion in his beautiful eyes and the smile on his heavenly sculpted face. She never thought love could ever find her and make her want to ever stay with someone and marry them, but then how could anyone woman ever expect to meet someone like Alistair? He was so much more than any man she had ever known, including her Brothers who she had adored all her life. No, Alistair had no comparison, he was a man like no other and what shocked her more was he was hers for the taking. Alistair would never leave her, he would never cheat on her, he would be faithfully hers for as long as they both lived and somehow even in death she knew his heart would always remain hers and hers alone through eternity.

"Yes, I am sure" kissing him lightly she whispered against his lips the words he desired deep within his soul "make love to be Alistair, claim me as yours forever"

Alistair growls at her words and attacks her mouth with such passion, she knew she would swoon had she been standing. She feels his body slide up against her placing his hard length between her wet and slick lower lips. Rocking himself against her, he stimulates her body, urging her to peak once more.

"Alistair, I am ready for..."

He breaks her words with his kisses "It will be easier for you if I enter you at the same time you peak. It will still hurt love, but it will hurt less like this"

He then moves back to her neck and nibbles the skin working his way down to her lovely breasts. Pushing himself up on his arms, he nips and then draws a hard nipple into his mouth, as he feels her hips begin to rock against his length. Holding himself still, he lets her slide against him, exciting her body on her own.

"That's right love, take all you want from me"

Hearing his encouraging words she thrust her hips against him, wanting more, needing more. Maker she felt like her whole body was drawn tight and aching for more, desperate for more. She ran her hands up and down his smooth and muscled back. She felt the pressure building once more in her core, building, aching, needing something she couldn't understand, or at least she couldn't right now but would soon.

Alistair felt her body tremble, heard her moaning and knew she was close, letting his weight slowly lower on her once more, he began to push against her and when he heard her peak, he slides himself deep into her waiting body. Groaning at the paradise offered to him, he tries hard not to move while she adjusts to his body, but Maker it is hard as his body screams at him to move.

"Alistair I am fine, the pain is already leaving"

"Are you sure love, I don't want to hurt you" he groaned as he felt the warm wet tremors of her body holding him

"Alistair, fuck me" She smiles at the shocked look on his face and smiles back making him realize she really was ready for him

Pushing against her, he moans at how amazing she feels. Maker he was so excited he doubted he would last very long, especially as she wrapped her long legs around him and urged him harder and deeper into her. Pushing on, trying to get deeper he growls at the pleasure he is now feeling. Maker does she ever feel like heaven to him. He feels a shudder run through his taunt body, his muscles tighten and he feels the beads of sweat running down his back he tries to hold off the pressure building deep within his gut. Finally when he doesn't think he can make one more push without exploding he hears and feels what he was desperately begging for, her voice crying out his name as she exploded in desire beneath him. Pushing himself once more deeply into her quivering body, he floods her with his passion. He groaned as the spasms of his of his desire continue to ripple through his body even after his body is spent inside her.

Slowly rolling off her, he gathers her into his embrace. Kissing her gently, his pushes her lovely hair away from her face as he tenderly kissed her.

"I love you, I know I say it often, but Maker do I love you" he tells her between kisses

"Oh Alistair, I never imagined anything could feel so, oh I don't know" she laughs

"Its OK love, I agree, what I feel for you is hardly able to be summed up in a few words"

"What happens now Alistair?"

He can see the uncertainty in her eyes. She was laying her heart and soul open to him and he could completely destroy her he realized if he chose to. Not that he would, it just astounded him how much power she was giving him in that moment.

"We destroy a plot to kill me, since I obviously I want to live now, we hopefully find proof of Anora doing such, so I can finally be gone of her too and then we marry and enjoy life, simple right?" He flashed the grin she loved so much of his

"Well why didn't you just say so, that's easy enough" she rolled her eyes at him

Kissing her once more, he runs one large hand down her back, gently cupping her round bottom

"Mmm you are so delicious Alistair" she nuzzled his neck

"And you are way to tempting, love" he kissed the top of her head "But we should try to get a few moments of sleep before Fergus lets us know Zevran is ready"

"Oh fine, I see, tempt me with your sexy body and then push me off" she pretended to be angry, but soon began to giggle

"You my dear, will never lack for physical love from your devoted King, but your lovely body needs rest, because another round so soon could hurt you and we honestly do need some sleep"

Kissing her once more, he reaches down and pulls the blankets up as he tucks her close to him and then the blankets around them.

Nuzzling her head as he tightens his grip around her he tells her once more he loves her.

Moira swiftly falls asleep, feeling for the first time in a long time completely and totally at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Fergus crept into his Sister's room and while he knew Alistair and her were sexually involved, however as he stepped next to the bed and saw a obviously naked Alistair, wrapped around his Sister, who he could tell was equally naked, he had to remind himself she was an adult and not his baby Sister anymore. He also reminded himself that Alistair was hopelessly in love with his Sister and should he marry her, he would never cheat nor leave her, it was more than a Brother could ask for his Sister.

Alistair woke up slowly as he felt Fergus shaking him. Trying to pull himself out of deep sleep and the beautiful woman he held tight to his body was not something he wanted to do, but as his mind woke up, he remembered what was going on outside of their room.

"Zevran's ready Alistair, get Moira up and I will meet you in the outer room"

Moira. Moira, the beautiful, headstrong,  wild and sensual woman whom he held tightly within his arms. Slowly looking down at her, he smiled. She laid facing his chest with her nose tucked against him. It was hard for him to believe this tiny beautiful woman had once thrashed him on the tourney field. She was a wild vixen, that much was for sure, but more than that she was his. When everything was over, he would make her his wife, his Queen and would hold her close for the rest of his life.

Slightly shaking her and chuckling at the small growl that slipped past her lips, he finally saw one eye open.

"Hello my Love"

Opening her eyes, Moira blushed instantly as she registered the hard and very naked body that was wrapped around her. It deepened when she remembered what they had done, what Alistair had felt like as he consumed her body with desire and passion. He had shown her the pure ecstasy that two people could achieve together as their bodies slowly melted into one perfect moment. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought to experience such a feeling of pure bliss as she did in his arms.

Alistair kissed her gently as he pulled her tight against his body, moaning as her pert breasts rubbed against his chest. As his kisses became more hungry, she moaned in his mouth as his tongue slid sensually over her lips. He ran one hand down her back as she ground herself shamelessly against his hardened arousal. Maker did he ever want her. He was surprised when she pushed him over onto his back and began kissing his neck as he hands roamed her backside.

Slowly she parted her legs and slid her wet center against him. Getting her balance, she applied more pressure until she was panting with pleasure. Holding her hips he slid himself into her heat and moaned at her tight snug fit.

"Moira, we need to get out of bed, but Maker I want you" he whispered as he pushed himself deeper into her eager body

"Then be quick love" she whispered against his ear

Growling, Alistair rolled her back over and quickly began thrusting his hips hard against her until they both were sobbing with pleasure. Quickly he brought them both to a peak, knowing they needed to dress and that Fergus was waiting for them.

"You are completely shameless my love" he laughed as she rubbed the tip of her nose to his.

"If anyone would understand, Zevran will"

"That is true love, but we need to see what he found, which means we need to dress. You are far to beautiful to allow a man to see you like this, I would have to exile my entire court to keep them from wanting you" he chuckled

"Let them want Alistair, I will never be with any man other than you. I have never given myself to a man and I will never give myself to any man other than you. You are the first man I have ever been with and you will be the last as well"

"You are so much more than I ever thought I could have my Love" he kissed her slowly once more as Fergus pounded on the door.

"Get dressed already, save your..ahem..kisses for later" Fergus added

"It's hardly her kisses keeping me from leaving this bed Fergus" Alistair replied wickedly

"Maker, don't remind me, that is my baby Sister you know"

"Not so baby I think" Alistair chuckled

"Maker preserve me, no more details I beg you"

Laughing, they both got up and dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Making their way to the royal apartments, Zevran greeted them with two dead bodies. One on the Kings bed, the other on the floor not far from him. As they drew near, Moira saw the man on the floor was Lord Lucius, the one she had heard talking to Anora.

"Well Zev?" Alistair asked

"It went as planned, he came to kill you and found the other in the bed. As he tried to leave I caught him, interrogated him and then killed him. They were indeed Tevinter and hired to kill you. All I could find was he was hired by someone in the palace, but he also had been here once before under Cailan's rule as a hired man for a contract Cailan needed help with once. He does know of Anora, but there was nothing to suggest it wasn't from the time he was here for Cailan"

"Not bad Zev, but..."

"We need more to frame that stupid bitch" Moira finished.

"Yes, that too" Fergus added

"I plan to search his rooms next, but wanted to wait until you were briefed"

"Do so and come the morrow, perhaps we can find the link from him to Anora" Alistair tried not to show his worry over this. If his life was in danger, it could also fall on Moira as well, should he allow her a place by him if such a threat looms over him? Was it fair to her to do so?

"I think everyone should return to their beds for the night, after alerting the guards, and wait until Zevran can fully investigate the Lords rooms" Fergus suggested. He saw the look in Alistair's eyes and knew him and Moira needed to talk

"Good idea" Moira agreed as well as Zevran.

 "Then let me call for my guards and get this over with"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After explaining to his guards he would be spending the remained of the evening and the next few days in Lady Moira's chambers, they finally were able to go back to bed. Moira knew right away something was wrong and fear instantly made her nervous as what Alistair wanted to say. Changing into a longer sleeping gown, she became very conscious of her body suddenly around him.

Alistair had stripped to nothing and slid back into her bed when he noticed her walking to him in a sleeping gown that almost covered her entire body. He was surprised and wondered what could possibly make her wear such a gown in bed with him. He also saw her hesitate getting into bed and acting almost shy of him.

"What is worrying you my Love?"  he waited for her to slide into bed as well

"I, um, I saw how you acted and was worried perhaps you had changed your mind"

"Changed my mind on what?"

"On us" she whispered and felt tears threatening her eyes

"Oh my Love, I wondered if it wasn't fair to you, with all this danger looming over me, if you want that kind of life or not. Being King means I will always have enemies waiting and if you stay with me it would be on you too."

"That's what worried you?"

"Of course, I love you so much and the thought of you being hurt, or worse, because of me, its..."

"Alistair, was I or was I not the one who thrashed every single man in the recent tourney including your naked worship himself?" she snickered and crawled into bed with him

"True enough, although it should be clear that I was not naked when you bested me" he laughed and licked the tip of her nose

"Which proves I am even stronger"

"All jokes aside, it will be dangerous to be my Queen, are you sure you want that?"

"No I don't want to be Queen Alistair" she saw his face engulfed in sadness "But, if it is the only way for me to have you then, I will do so, because I could never be separated from you again Alistair" she took his handsome head in her hands and laid loving kisses on his soft lips

Alistair growled deep in his throat a sound that was all male and pulled her tight in his embrace as he nibbled her neck

"Is this a favorite gown of yours my Love?"

"No" she shivered at the possessive growl she heard from him

"Good" he told her before leaning back as he grabbed the front and ripped it from neck to floor, pulling the tattered material from her body

"Maker, I crave you constantly Moira, crave the taste of your skin" he licked her neck "the feel of your silky skin "he slid his large hands over her lovely breasts, squeezing them lightly "and especially you lovely tight " she felt fingers sliding against her nethers "sheath that begs to be filled" he swung his body over hers and told her he couldn't wait, he had to be in her body and in it now.

She felt her head spin as he took her hard and fast. He acted as if he couldn't get enough of her. She felt his hands everywhere, his mouth latching onto every part of her he could. He licked and bit at her neck, her shoulder, her sensitive nipples, only to return to her mouth once more. She felt out of control and loved it. Alistair consumed her with his passion and she couldn't imagine anything or even anyone, feeling better then him.

"Oh Alistair, oh..." she couldn't breathe and panted as he pulled her legs up higher until she wrapped them around his waist.

"Moira" he panted "Moira my love" why couldn't he get enough of her?

He could feel her arch against him as she moaned in  his ear encouraging him in his assault on his body, begging him to push her higher, which he gratefully gave her. Then he heard what he was waiting for, her beautiful voice singing her peak in his ear and making him tumble down into perfection together.

Rolling over and pulling her across his body he caressed her face. Marker was she beautiful and he not only loved her for her beauty, but for the feelings she had awoken deep within him, feelings he never knew even existed before she came into his life. She was everything to him and he knew the risk making her his Queen, but he protect her with his life. Nothing would happen to her, nothing.

"I love you Alistair" she murmured as she nestled her nose into the corner of his neck before yawning and slipping quickly to sleep

"I love you as well my love, now and forever"

He kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself before folding her tightly into his arms, letting sleep claim him as well.


End file.
